A Lesson In Boxing
by FrankenPup
Summary: Donnie thinks boxing is nothing more than two men trying to beat each other unconscious, but when the Mikey black mails him in to going to a boxing match to watch the famous Nightwatcher, He might learn a thing or two in the league of boxing, and maybe even a few other things along the way. (warnings inside)
1. Chapter 1

A Lesson In Boxing

Summary: Donnie thinks boxing is nothing more than two men trying to beat each other unconscious, but when the Mikey black mails him in to going to a boxing match to watch the famous Nightwatcher, He might learn a thing or two in the league of boxing, and maybe even other things along the way

Pairing for story: Raph/Don, Leo/Mikey

Disclaimer: i dont own the tmnt crew, if i did there would so be some new movies,

Chapter Title: Meeting the Nightwatcher

Chapter Warnings: Raphs bad mouth, some violence, gayness, spelling errors and un-betaed work, future turtlecest

Meeting The Nightwatcher

"Come on Donnie! Its not like i'm asking you to give up coffee or anything! Just a simple boxing match." came the whine voice of his roommate; currently crouched in front of him clutching at his pant leg like a child.

"I don't think two men trying to render each other unconscious is simple Mikey." Turning to a new page of his book resisting to beat himself in the head with it. He was a very patient turtle, he needed said patience when dealing with his IT customers and luckily it was his nature. But there was only so much nagging and begging he could take, it didn't help that Michelangelo's begging had been going on for 1 hour and 13 minutes, yes, he was counting.

For the all that time, Mikey, his roommate; had been trying to get him to come along to watch a boxing match that he got tickets for, it boggled his mind why someone would pay to watch two sweaty men beat each other senseless to win a match while hundreds of people yell and scream at there favored boxer was beyond him.

"Pllleaasee? I already got the tickets and I totally got V.I.P. passes to go back stage and there's no way i'm going alone! i already payed for the extra ticket!" he pleaded again flopping over Dons legs to get his attention.

Sighing loudly the olive turtle pinched the area between his eyes, book forgotten after letting his hand slip to the couch cushions. "Why do you need me to go? What about Leather Head? or maybe even April would like to go with you," Surely there was someone else who would go the the pointless sport and at least enjoy it.

"Nu-uh, LH is to big since its front row seats, and Aprils out with Casey anyway, plus I want you to go! you haven't left the apartment in like a week dude!" craning his head to give his best friend the big blue eyes.

"Mike it's just not my kind of event" he tried to reason "I would just prefer to stay here, I have to work later today anyway" praying that got through that thick skull of his.

Unfortunately his prayers went unanswered.

"Oh come on Donnie!" playing the drums on the smarter turtles clothed legs. "You need to get out more bro, otherwise you will die here and worst of all you will die a virgin, never knowing the amazing pleasures of sex! Plus i know you have enough days saved you could take off a whole month from work!" grinning widely and he gestures just as wildly.

Donatello on the other hand felt his cheeks flush slightly at the indo "My personal life has nothing to do with you, i don't see how that has anything to do with this conversation" huffing a feeling a bit embarrassed and a little pathetic, he was 21 and had yet to actually be in a lasting relationship let alone become physical, of course he had kissed a few people but that didn't really count.

"It has everything to do with it! if you get out you could find your knight in shining armor, I'm just being an amazing friend and taking you to your perfect dude by taking you to a boxing match!" grinning again and raised to his knees to look at his roomie over his book, and clapping his hands together "Please? The Nightwatchers fighting tonight and you know how much i love him! i get to go back and get his autograph!" squealing in his excitement.

"Playing matchmaker were at a highly probable rate, many people will be drunk and become reckless at something as pointless as boxing?" raising a brow ridge at how utterly strange that sounded even as he said it.

"Hey I just don't want you to die lonely dude,"

A long breath came out his nose "i don't think so, you can take someone else, I don't need you trying to pair me with anyone thank you." flatly replying, covering the pleading face with his book and went back to reading.

The smaller turtle pouted physically deflating, god dang it, why could Mikey always get him to feel guilty, he was just so expressive it was almost impossible to not feel bad even when something wasn't our fault.

But the pout was quickly wiped away a award mischievous grin replaced it, he suddenly felt scared, that was his i know something you don't face. it never came with something pleasant.

"Fine, you stay here and work, ill just put that video from the the Christmas party on YouTube" almost making it sound like he didn't care, but the smirk the curled around the corners of his mouth said otherwise.

He could literally feel his body freeze when he head snapped to look at the younger turtle, book forgotten as it jerked from obstructing his view. "You said you deleted that!" almost screeching, he might be the level headed one but there was one thing he wasn't proud of and it happened 3 years ago at Aprils Christmas party. He went crazy trying to find all the cameras to delete the evidence the next day and he swore he was more than sure he deleted it from Mikey especially.

The smirk widened and he stood in a mock super hero pose only looking at his nails as if uncaring "This is the great Michelangelo you talking to dude, there was no way i was letting you delete my copy of that gold"

"Your bluffing" he stated almost glaring at his best friends starting to wonder why in the world he was his best friends in the first place.

"Am i?~ you know that blank DVD inside my superman movie?" the grin turned devilish, eyes twinkling with mischief of his threat. If he was being truthful that he still did have evidence of that night, and it did leak of into the cyber world, he would die of embarrassment and if Mikey thought he never left the apartment now, just wait. He would never be able to show his face again.

He felt himself nodding nervously.

"Well guess what that is~" backing toward his room in case of a sudden desperate attempt by Don to get to his room to destroy the disk.

Auburn eyes narrowed "You wouldn't dare." warning with more calmness than he felt.

The smaller turtle tilted his head, taunting him "tTry me bro."

It had to be a bluff, Mikey was known to full out lie about something and he did a damn good job at it.

He calmly went back to his book pretending to read its pages "Fine upload it, I don't care." he made sure to destroy every piece of evidence from that night, and felt confident Mike was just being hard to get him to go to the match.

A shrug came from Mikey, the grin didn't falter, but ventured into his room the silence that followed made him relax. Smiling to himself he had been right, it was just a bluff.

Turning another page he heard a loud almost static sound followed by cheering voices, if he had a mirror he would be able to see the color drain from his face like in cartoon.

He was on his feet in second sprinting toward the noise yelling the name of the pain in his rear with malice

"MIKEY!"

So here they were several hours later on there way to the match, of course not without consequences,

"I cant believe you still had the video! You told me you deleted it." Gripping the steering wheel tightly as he spoke, avoiding eye contact with him in anyway, instead focused on driving more than his passenger.

"I couldn't throw that gold away! at least not without blackmailing you first, I promised when we get back you can break the CD yourself remember?" buttering up his voice to he could only guess to make him feel better.

"How do I even know for sure that's your last copy?" stopping at a red light, keeping his eyes in front, if he looked at Mikey he wouldn't be mad anymore. Curse his inability to forgive and forget.

"Because even I know that was embarrassing dude, there was no way i would really put that online knowing how much it bugged ya dude." pouting turning in his seat to face the upset driver.

"And you love me so that means you believe me this time! I prommisseee its the last one" clasping his hands together again with the puppy eyes.

Noooo not the puppy eyes.

"I'm starting to doubt that," he snorted, but unconsciously peeked at the sincere face, his anger residing, shame he really could never stay upset for very long.

"I just wanted you to come with me! When's the last time we got to hang out outside our house?" tone taking a sincere thrum.

Donatello remained quite while he thought, minutes passed without a word, he couldn't remember. He and Mikey were together so much he didn't think there was a reason to actually go out and do something. They were brothers basically, not by blood but known each other long enough to be considered brothers, in fact several people would assume they were brothers.

"See? told ya its been forever bro, I miss hanging out with you! Your always at the computer on the clock or hauled up in your room" The dramatic pose that came with his words made him smile. Giving a small glance in the passengers direction.

"I guess your right, but next time were doing what I want to do and you have no say, it will happen when, and where I please, so you better not plan anything important for awhile." feeling his own lips curl in to a small smirk at the possibility he could get his best friend back for this, oh yeah, he was going to have a blast.

A nervous laugh came from his right "Yeah I guess that's fair, deal" a goofy grin split his face and fist pumped shifting excited in his seat, more than happy Donnie wasn't upset with him anymore, it would just make the whole experience much more enjoyable

"I cant believe were gonna see Nightwatcher fight live! I cant wait to see what hes like out of the ring!" squealing like a girl when one of her boy bands comes on the radio.

"Whats so great about- Nightwatcher was it? All I can think of is that he is the best at beating people to a bloody pulp." chuckling softly as he made a left into the stadiums parking garage.

"There's more to it than that smarty pants, I would think you would know that!" playfully punching the driver in the arm "There's all kinds of rules and stuff"

"Lovely, there is a number of times you can punch a poor soul before your fouled" laughing when Mikey punched him again.

"Don't ruin this for me with all your logic talk!"

"OK OK sorry,"

"Yeah you better be, I payed like a fortune to get these tickets so - Parking spot! hit it!" pointing to a vacant spot, and with calculated trajectory pulled in with perfect skill. beating another car from pulling in seconds later.

"Whoo! without your driving skills we woulda had to park like way to far away for this to be worth it." cheering in delight when he bounded out of the car.

rolling warm brown eyes shut off the engine and climbed out to meet Mikey who looked like he had eaten a whole bag of sugar.

"I know your excited but try not to go crazy" genuinely laughing once more at the jumping turtle, letting him put a lanyard with what he guess was his pass and tickets around his neck.

"I cant help it! I'm so excited! I mean Nightwatchers fuckin' hot and I get to meet him in person how can I calm down now that we're here!?" dragging the olive turtle along.

It was no secret his roommate had a thing for the boxer, he had no idea why he fawned over him so much, he personally had never seen the guy before. But with all of the shorter males descriptions could paint a picture of some huge wrestler looking type of man.

"He can sign my shirt and maybe he will sign my shell!" giggling slightly, shaking his head at his friends antics remembering the clothing Mikey chose to wear, a black t-shirt with the logo 'TMNT Smack Down' printed on the front, skinny jeans and a pair of bright orange chucks. What he was wearing apparently wasn't exactly appropriate, wearing a purple button up shirt with a dark vest fitted over it, black slacks, and lastly his favorite pair of sneakers, it didn't really match the rest of his look but you try finding shoes that fit a two toed foot.

But Mikey said there was no way he would be seen with him wearing that, so forced him to leave the vest at home. He tried to get him into a t-shirt but that was out of the question, he just preferred nicer looking clothing; that's all.

"To each his own I suppose" being tugged down slightly when the younger turtle wrapped an arm around his shoulders in a friendly gesture, it took some time to get used to Michelangelo's touchy personality, he on the other hand wasn't usually comfortable with people in his personal bubble let alone touching him.

"Cheer up and have fun you party pooper! By the end of tonight I bet you will enjoy yourself best pal o' mine! Just you wait and see!"

So far the sea foam turtles claim wasn't falling apart for once, despite the man who stared at him from the snack line where his friend ordered a bunch of unnecessary snacks, it wasn't all bad yet.

Well except all the people, the area had been much smaller than he first thought so people and creatures a like would brush against or bump into him on accident and it did nothing for his mental state. He never knew he could feel claustrophobic before.

True to his word their seats were front row, the security just to get to them was almost ridicules. Three times they had to get there tickets checked as if they didn't believe it was possible for two turtles to be in front in the first place.

The smaller of the two went on when they finally got to their seats about the rules of boxing the basics mostly, you cannot hit below the belt, or how you cannot hit with the elbow shoulder or forearm. He was more than sure there were many more but Mike didn't seem to remember them.

Speaking of Mikey he was munching on some popcorn when he turned slightly in his seat to speak, the noise level in here was outrageous he couldn't even hear himself think clearly.

"Anything else I should know? oh great and powerful boxing expert?" feeling himself smile even with the sarcasm he poured into his words.

"Glad you asked young Jedi, just that Nightwatchers hot, so watch out dude." he grinned widely and cheered with the crowd when the lights dimmed and flashed, the announcers voice blaring over the speakers. Donatello covering his ears in surprise.

"HHEEELLLOOOO LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! LETS GET READY TO RUUMMMBBLLEE!"

Flinching at the loud booming voice filling the stadium, he was definitely going to need some migraine medication after this.

"WHAT A TURN OUT THIS HAS BEEN! FOR THE FIRST TIME IN WEEKS TMNT SMACKDOWN STADIUM IS SOLD OUT, THAT'S RIGHT! WE GOT A FULL HOUSE TONIGHT!"

At his side Mikey cheered along nudging his shoulder slightly with a grin, leaning in close to yell in his ear in order to hear him "Come on! Loosen up! Cheer! Get excited!" sighing halfheartedly smiled anyway and went along deciding to go with the flow, and cheer along even if it wasn't with as much vigor as his best friend.

"ALRIGHT LETS GET TO THE REAL REASON YOUR ALL HERE TONIGHT! WE HAVE THREE OF THE MOST FAMOUS BOXERS HERE! TO BATTLE IT OUT FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER! "

The crowd was eating it up, a woman even screamed causing a reaction of many others, humans and animals a like. Despite everything, he was actually getting pumped for what was to come, who ever the man was in the center ring must have had a lot of practice.

"IN THIS CORNER OF THE ARENA WE HAVE THE DOUBLE TROUBLE DUO! THE PARTNERS IN CRIME, PLEASE WELCOME, BEPOP AND ROCKESTEADY!"

The referee gestured to the left side of the stadium were air cannons went off as two very large and very intimidating mutants appeared, a warthog and rhino. He had never seen a species like those two before, what a strange combination. The striking purple mohawk and glasses the warthog wore captured his attention first, then to his partner, the slightly larger rhino who looked as if he just came from the jungle with his clothing along with an army helmet.

"Who's who?"

"Bepops the pig dude and Rocksteadys the rhino guy."

The boxers climbed into the ring and walked around following the rope pointing to the crowd for cheers and it wasn't a very loud cheer compared to the ones for the announcer. He guessed they weren't the fan favorite, especially when Mikey was 'booing' he decided to go along with him on that one.

"AND ON THE OPPOSITE SIDE OF THE STADIUM WE HAVE THE UNDEFEATED CHAMPION! THE RED BANNED, SHELL KICKING BOXER YOU ALL KNOW AND LOVE, PLEASE WELCOME, THE NIGHTTWAATTCCHHHERR!"

If he thought earlier was loud, this was an uproar.

Everyone screamed/cheered for the returning champion, Mikey shooting up from his seat to applaud and whistle. So he humored him and stood to, clapping and shouting when he felt necessary, almost unable to hear himself anyway. The air cannons went off again and what appeared trotting down the aisle was not at all what he was expecting.

It was another turtle, dark emerald green skin wrapped bulging muscles of broad shoulders and arms, dressed in nothing except a pair of almost silk looking shorts, looking to have some form of flame pattern lining the bottom. A red bandanna wrapped around his head, framing his eyes. The color complimenting his much darker skin tone very nicely if he had any say. Bandages wrapped securely around his hands and forearms, leaving his fingers exposed, Along with the wrappings on his feet halting at his calf, leaving his toes exposed.

"Whoa.." he hadn't even realized he had breathed that out loud, Mikey though heard him and smirked nudging him again, and that's when he realized this Nightwatcher was coming their way, from their seats they were closer to the Nightwatcher's corner than the duo's, so that meant he would have to pass them in order to climb in to the ring.

Mikey shouted when the larger turtle approached, "Come on Nightwatcher! beat their asses!" clapping enthusiastically as he passed, that's when Don finally got to see his eyes, there was no way anyone could have those colored eyes. Golden/yellow orbs flickered to his best friend when he heard the words, and he could have swore he saw the corner of his mouth tilt upward in a small smirk.

It literally took his breath away.

Before he knew it, the darker turtle was already in the ring and the match was about to begin, Mikey tugged him down when he apparently was still standing. leaning over to whisper eagerly into his ear.

"Dude I told you he was hot! no scratch that he sexy~! Did you see that I think he smiled at me gah! Bro I think I'm gonna faint" but smirked "Looks like someone likes the big guy to!" teasing and laughing when he pulled away, "I do not, I've just never seen another turtle before thank you, I can be a little stunned." he wouldn't deny that the other was attractive, but he didn't have a fanboy crush like Mikey did.

"If you say so bro!" the announcers voice cutting his friends voice off, Rocksteady looking to be the one fighting tonight, the fighters met at the center of the ring, gloves at their sides. The size difference was there but not by to much, the taller on being Rocksteady but he felt this nightwatcher was far fiercer.

I WANT A GOOD CLEAN FIGHT, YOU KNOW THE RULES STICK TO THEM, NOW KNOCK GLOVES AND COME OUT WHEN THE BELL RINGS!"

The boxers knocked gloves in what looked liked too hard to be a friendly gesture, there was tension between the two, he could feel fill the stadium.

"This is gonna be great, those three are like mortal enemies" he heard the other turtle say munching on his popcorn again, curious as to why the fighters would hate each other unless it was the normal, 'I'm the biggest and baddest, and your in my way' kinda thing.

Nightwatcher stood in his corner, focused on his opponent, instead of the hundreds of fans chanting for a KO, and cheering for the defeat of Rocksteady. What surprised him was the position he took, gloves together close to his beak and head bowed slightly even as he kept his eyes on the rhino, and remained that way until the bell chimed echoing throughout the arena and the shouts of encouragement mingled in the air. He had never seen any fighters do that before.

Both boxers met in the center once more, bouncing on the balls of their feet prepared for the onslaught of his opponent. A massive swing from Rocksteady was dodged easily by the turtle placing several punches to the now exposed side before the other was even able to get his arm back around, fans cheered for there respective boxers while others weren't so happy.

He even found himself cheering without even realizing it.

"Say your prayers turtle!" The loud booming roar of the bigger fighter bellowed and went on to punch the defense made by his opposite, one after another, forcing the Nightwatcher back to the rope, but with one swift shot to the gut the giant coughed and crouched to the ground the air having left his lungs as he wheezed even as he growled spitting curses.

The turtle trotted to the center of the ring, almost looking uncaring that he won the first round and his opponent was struggling to get up as he wheezed. The slight scowl on his features proved that theory correct, but the tiny smirk that twitched his lips upward said otherwise.

The referee called the round to Nightwatcher, the fans roared ecstatically at the victory. For being only the first round it was a show, the tension and eagerness that engulfed him when the two through punches at one another was amazing, it had him and Mikey clamber to the edge of their seat in anticipation.

Maybe Mikey was right, he hated to say it, but he was enjoying himself. Even if it was for the out come of two men beating each other senseless.

What a nail biting match.

Well not really, at first it seemed that Rocksteady would have the upper hand due to his size, but he, for once, had been wrong. Nightwatcher was not only strong and followed through with his punches, but was actually rather quick on his feet. It made it easy to get out of the way of on coming punches and swing with his own two before the bigger mutant knew what happened.

That didn't mean the rhino didn't get his fair share of hits in, though much fewer than the larger turtles due to his incredible accuracy and speed. A nice left hook into the red wearing fighters jaw set him down and Rocksteady to be the winner of round 6. It really looked like it hurt, and left a slight urge to check to be sure Nightwatcher was ok to continue himself, due to his small time at being a doctor.

Mikey, after 'freaking the fuck out' as he put it, at seeing his hero go down so hard. Spilled his popcorn and candy (what was left of it anyway) when he shot up with may others at the punch anxious to see him recover from the blow. When he did, went as far as to yell playfully 'Is there a doctor in the house!?' in his direction after knowing his prior profession as a medic. The very pissed of turtle was back on his feet, looking ready to bulldoze whatever or whoever got in his way.

To say the least, it was a very thrilling thing to watch.

Nightwatcher, not so surprisingly came out on top, winning the match as the duo shamefully made their way back stage even as both vowed revenge and spittled curses when the fans through random things in their direction.

He did feel a little sting of companion for the staff member had to clean up his best friends mess.

But he couldn't try and clean up the disaster when Mikey grabbed his hand excitedly to drag him along again while they were escorted backstage where the winner had made his appearance at the beginning of the fight.

The utter amount of glee that he could feel radiating off the turtle at his side was incredible.

"You have an hour to talk, or get what ever the hell you want signed by the boxers, for the other guys you gotta go across to the other side." The thick security guard grunted "Red's back there, don't get lost." thumb jerking in the direction of the open room at the end of the hallway, and pushed past them to go back to the front and stand guard.

Well that was just plain rude "Sheesh someones on their man period" Mikey whispered to him and he couldn't help but smile a little, "Or having a bad hair day." he grinned when Mikey laughed along with him.

Squealing in delight the smaller turtle jumped up and down slightly when they met the opening at the end of the hallway. It wasn't much, a couch seated in front of a small TV, a small section that looked that it served as a training area complete with a punching bag, extra boxing gloves and a few other pieces of gear, and lastly a fold out table in the corner with what looked like small snacks scattered across it, along with the Nightwatcher leaning against it as he unwrapped the wrappings from his arms.

Another squeal escaped Michelangelo when ran up to the larger turtle "I cant believe it's you! I'm like your biggest fan ever dude, I've seen every one of your matches and dude you kick serious tail! Like the time you sucker punched that Hun guy followed by a serious right hook and you KO'ed the guy! That was fuckin' epic!" demonstrating the moves he described as he fanboyed, a sparkle in his shining blue eyes as he grinned at his hero.

The emerald skinned terrapin snorted in amusement, dropping the wrappings from his arms and legs to the floor, "Christ kid calm down for ya explode 'er somethin'" a deep, thick Brooklyn accent poured from his lips, pushing away from the table to stand to his full height but didn't get a chance to continue before the smaller turtle babbled on "Oh my god you have an accent!" Mikey gushed, if this were some kind of anime he swore there would have been hearts in his eyes. Donnie decided to hang near the entrance a several feet away so Mikey could have his moment but was debating swooping in a saving the poor boxer from Mikeys fawning.

He had never heard the famous boxer speak before in the ring, he was almost always silent besides slurred curses so finding out this already sexy turtle had an accent was like adding cherrys and chocolate sprinkles to a ice cream sundae.

And he LOVED ice cream.

Shaking his head making his tathered bandanna tails sway slightly, made a face "Yeeaahh..." he muttered awkwardly at the fawning teenager, it was just his voice not a big deal.

" 'urry it up kid I ain't got all day, what do ya want me ta sign? s'get this over wit." snapping slightly when the silence hung in the air as the smaller turtle did nothing but stare at him with a sparkle in his eye.

Mikey snapped out of his love-struck daze and bounced in place, totally unfazed by the rude tone. A slightly coy looked crossed his face.

"I ain't signin' any parta yer body." the red clad turtle grunted with a slight look of disgust, why did everyone first intend for him so sign something on their body? It was fucking weird, not only would it wash off but it was even creepier where they wanted it most of the time. He put an end to that before any of that weird shit began, unfortunately it didn't stop them from asking.

"Awww~" deflating a little with a fake whine "And here I thought you would do it just for me~" flirting shamelessly, wiggling the marker in between his fingers flirtatiously. Making Donatello face palm from his spot at the door feeling his own face heat in embarrassment for his friends obvious suggestive behavior.

The larger turtle rolled his eyes, snatching the marker from the others fingers, deciding to ignore the rather suggestive flirting. He had heard it all before, and he wasn't interested. They were all in it just to get into his pants because he was a popular boxer. Not saying his good looks didn't have anything to do with it. he would rather steer away from gold digging bitches.

"Aw your no fun dude" a playful pout marring his face, but smiled "My shirt then? front and back? To your biggest fan ever, Michelangelo?" he pleaded with a clasp of his hands like a beggar and a playful look.

Without replying, bent down to get a better look near the top of his t-shirt, uncapping the marker and quickly scribbled his boxing stage name with the word he asked for with a metallic marker. Twirling the marker for the kid to turn around, even while Mike inspected the front signature.

"Dude even your signature is cool," gushing again when the larger male finished signing in his metallic silver sharpie.

"Ya gonna get yer ass in 'ere or ya gonna stand in the doorway the whole time?" Not even glancing in the direction of the purple clad turtle, Mikey grinned cheekily, "Donnie! what the heck dude why are you still over there?!" said turtle gave a small frown at the boxers slightly rude words.

"I figured you would want your moment with your 'hero' as you called him," shaking his head slightly at the memory but only hardheartedly at his bros silliness.

"What'cha want signed purple shirt? Like I said I ain't got all day." pointing the marker in his direction.

Was everyone obnoxious here? It was starting to look like it "I surely don't want to be rude but I have a name, I don't believe purple shirt is very nice to address someone." he spoke calmly with not real bite in his words.

"Nothing, I'm here for Mikey's sake." leaving out the part about blackmail, smiling when the youngest was still looking at the scribbled signature in wonder. But his words got him an raised emerald eye brow ridge.

"Yeah, Donnie's not so into this stuff, says its pointless and stupid cause all you do is try and beat each other unconscious" snorting at his friends words from earlier.

"Mikey" he whispered curtly, suddenly feeling nervous now that a larger, and stronger boxer in question was standing right in front of them, his earlier words drying up on his tongue suddenly wishing he just kept his mouth shut, knowing Mikey's own blabber mouth.

"Oh really?" the larger turtle drawled, crossing his arms as his golden eyes narrowed at Donatello. Shifting from foot to foot wanting to avoid his gaze Don almost wishing he put on a tie to twiddle in his fingers out of a nervous habit.

"Yep, Which is kinda funny since he just sits at his computer all day, s'not like he knows what it takes right? And hes the smart one!" laughing with an award winning grin.

"Mikey!" hissing and nudging his friend to get the hint through his thick skull, feeling his cheeks heating again, was he trying to give him a death sentence? He could feel those golden orbs on him, burning his skin in what he wasn't sure, but knew it couldn't be good.

"What? You know its true, you said 'oh its not even a sport all you need is to do is be the biggest and the strongest' like a few hours ago bro! Which is weird cause even though you said you didn't want to come when you saw him come out you looked all dumb struck, and you were cheering with me so I think you secretly-" an olive green hand slapped over the chattering mouth.

"MIKEY! shut up!" whispering embarrassed and wanting to shut him up before he could put false information out there, especially in front of the Nightwatcher. Afraid to glance at the boxer in question, smiling a little; nervously rubbed the back of his head with his free hand.

"Dont mind him hes always making things up." laughing nervously, keeping his hand firmly planted over said blabber mouth,

"Uh-huh" Nightwatcher drawled again, keeping his heated glare directed at the brainy turtle, taking a step forward but was interrupted by Don when he shrieked unexpectedly when he felt a went warm saliva covered tongue slobber all over his hand, jerking away to stare at his hand in disgust "Oh that is disgusting and uncalled for!" wiping the slobber on Mikeys shirt who grinned and laughed evilly.

"Keep all hands and feet away from my mouth dude, first rule in the best bro code." but gave a slightly flirty look at the bigger turtle "But that doesn't mean other things-" "Mikey seriously, you need to stop before you get punched in the face, I'm not in the mood to revive you." dropping his salivated hand to his side.

Lifting his head back to the reason they were here in the first place, but froze that the Nightwatcher had still yet to stop glaring at him, swallowing thickly resisting the urge to turn and run before he could move to strangle him that was sure to come.

"I told you to stop scaring anyone who comes back here." a new voice came from the hallway Donatello had earlier been occupying.

Both friends turned to meet a nicely dressed terrapin to their surprise, dressed in a light blue button up with a navy blue tie, with a matching pair of dark slacks and black dress shoes. Guessing on his appearance he could guess he may have been wearing a matching jacket at some point.

"Shut the fuck up Leo, who said I was scarin' anyone?" snapped the boxer

"You have that look on your face," halting near the small group with a polite smile

"Dont mind him, hes always like this, Hello my name is Leonardo, I guess you can say I'm his manager, but hes also my little brother." reaching a hand out to shake that Donnie unconsciously met; and thank god they had been interrupted and the fact that this new turtle was much politer than a certain someone.

"Its nice to meet you Leonardo, I'm Donatello and this is Michelangelo, but you can call us Don an Mikey for short" responding just as politely with a smile gesturing the awe struck sea foam green being beside him.

"Dont call him Don, it makes him sound like an old fart, call him Donnie." Mikey stated and nudges his friend when he swatted at him playfully.

Leo nodded as he chuckled "Alright and you both can call me Leo, Leonardo's a mouth full."

reaching to take Mikey hand to shake as well, Now this was a nice change, a charming polite person always made him regain faith in humanity.

"You must be Michelangelo, nice to meet you" shaking his hand firmly.

"So you work behind the scenes?" Mikey asked feeling his excitement bubble at meeting the new turtle, he really was handsome, but damn he was torn of who to fawn over now, the incredibly sexy boxer or his incredible sexy older brother.

Well he always liked older men... (not that Nightwatcher was younger than him)

"Why yes, I plan the matches and other things, You can't expect my brother to do it all on his own can you?" a small smirk tilted his lips at the underling insult directed at his younger brother.

Mikey began babbling and asking question which boggled Donnies mind, since when did he care about all the planning? unless- OH, he shook his head at the sudden change in target.

"You know, you look like you are a big boxing fan, why don't I show you around? I can introduce you to the other boxers if you would like." Was...was Leo flirting? with Mikey? whoa, he never thought he would see the day.

"Really? You mean it?! Dude that would be awesome!" voice climbing in pitch at the sheer thought of such a thing "But I don't have that kinda pass, I'm only supposed to stay in the boxers lounges..." worrying slightly about getting thrown out and told he couldn't come back in, if he couldn't watch another match live he would seriously curl up and die.

Leo smiled almost cunningly "Well I don't think anyone will mind as long as your with me." the younger giving a playful grin "I'll stick close then~" he laughed feeling his cheeks pinking at the charming male. When Leo guided him back in the direction of the hallway Donatello finally realized if those two left, he would be left alone with Nightwatcher.

Who Mikey previously revealed how he felt about boxing, and looked like he wanted to strangle him.

"Uh Mikey?" he called nervously, feeling slight panic at being left alone with the bigger turtle.

"We'll be back bro!" Mikey called back and the two disappeared around the corner going were he could only assume were other boxers were resigning.

He awkwardly peeked back, noticing how Nightwatcher had said nothing after Leo entered, and felt the panic shoot through his spine. He had yet to move from his position, mighty arms crossed, shoulders squared and head tipped up slightly even as golden eyes narrowed intently on him. But his face changed when a smirk curled the corners of his lips.

"So"

Oh fuck.

"Ya think its jus' a buncha mindless brutes beatin' the shit outta eachother aye?" his smirk curling mischievously as he stepped forward.

"Oh uh-"

"And ch'ya think I'm one of those mindless fuckers that go out there and beat the shit outta people."

"W-well n-!"

"And what'cha says goes, cause yer apparently a fuckin' genius and are to good to figure out what really goes on." his expression darkened as he stalked closer to the terrified turtle.

"No I-!"

"Shut the fuck up." Donnie's jaws snapped shut immediately, his shell meeting the wall near the exit, but was caught in place as the boxer got closer at a fearful pace.

"So Donnie-boy," he purred his name out dangerously making Donatello shiver in fear and something else deep down, a emerald hand slapping the area next to his head, trapping him.

"What'cha gonna say about dat?"

Not believing this was happening, Don secretly pinched himself to wake himself from this dream. Cornered by a stronger and taller turtle and a boxer no less who intended to beat him senseless for his opinion. Wait, that was highly unethical to threaten him simply for his opinion.

"I ain't got all day Donnie-boy."

Steeling himself with a calming breath turned hardened eyes to his attacker. Hopefully looking more confident than he felt

"I-I think that is was simply my opinion and despite how bluntly Michelangelo put it, will stick to it." scrunching his eyes shut prepared for the blow.

But it never came.

Peeking an eye open he found the dark sinister look was gone, and a wide grin was plastered on the boxers face.

"Ya got balls, Never 'ad anyone really stand up ta me before." grinning, he was ecstatic, finally someone who wasn't afraid to stand up and fight him, besides Leo. He could basically walk all over anyone he pleased because they were not only afraid of his temper, but the fact that he was a boxer. It wasn't to hard to KO someone with one good right hook. Best of all, it didn't look like this Donatello even liked boxing, so the fact he stood his ground with Mikey's earlier statement made him proud deep in his chest that this little nerd was standing his ground.

Blinking several times to be sure this was really happening and wasn't a way to get his guard down, opened and closed his mouth much like a fish unsure how to even respond.

"I like ya, yer a good kid." patting an olive cheek and turned away to jump over the back of the couch and lounge lazily as the TV came to life.

Donatello stood in place, trying to process the event that just took place. There were no punches thrown and wasn't even sure what to say now that he came out unscathed. So said the only think he was able to process.

"I'm not a kid."

The bark of a laugh he received didn't help his case "Whatever ya say, how old are ya? 18? 19?" his tone had a kind of sarcasm even as he flipped through the channels stopping on the football game.

"No, I'm 21 thank you very much," huffed slightly, really how did they go from threatening to uncaring in only a second?

Nightwatcher glanced over his shoulder with a slightly surprised look "Ya don' look it, lemme see yer license then." uncurling his arm from the back of the couch in his direction for the piece of plastic.

Eye brows knitting together but didn't really see any harm in it, fumbled with his wallet. It wasn't the first time someone asked for his ID to prove his age, everyone said he looked younger than his true age.

Deciding to take the other end of the two cushion couch so he didn't have to stand anymore, handing over his license.

"Huh, well shit, y'are 21, coulda fooled me." he snorted a smirk slithering to his face, "Should smile more, as much as I hate ta say it, dat gap a'yers is fuckin' adorable." handing the ID back throwing his arm back over the couch.

Feeling himself blush at the compliment was suddenly self conscious of his front tooth gap. He had it since he lost his front tooth, hoping it would fill itself out when he got older but it never did.

"Thanks..?" unsure how to respond to his choice of words. It was usually some kind of insult when anyone brought it up, so it was strange and a little nice to have someone actually compliment him on it. Over the years he became severely self conscious about it, often trying to talk with a little less lip movements but it would fall away only a minute or so later so he ended up giving up trying to hide it.

They sat in silence while the boxer watched the game, occasionally yelling for the players to get there heads in the game or shouting at the calls. Donnie shifted uncomfortably feeling awkward, he wasn't the most talkative person in the world, but being sat next to his best friends favorite boxer when he didn't even know the guy made him all the more nervous.

"Stop yer squirmin' yer movin' the couch" grunting, a warm hand snagged the back collar of his shirt, tugging a little to get his attention releasing it a second later.

"Sorry..." rubbing his throat with an annoyed look, its not like it hurt but sheesh you think words would be enough. His own hand traveling to the back of his neck as he felt the tingle of fingers brush against his skin.

He didn't get a response, but for the next ten minutes ended up watching the game and even caught a foul the referee missed, it didn't do them any good but he still caught it and it eared him an impressed look from Nightwatcher. Strangely enough he was starting to think the big bad boxer wasn't so bad.

But that didn't excuse him from being a little rude at first.

There time was interrupted when Mikey came back in giggling like a maniac with a bright orange hoodie in hand decorated with the TMNT Smack Down logo, and several scribbles on the back.

"Donnie! Donnie! DonnieDonnieDonnie!" he cried eagerly, the bubbly turtle taking Donnie's head in his hands and placed a loud kiss on top of his head.

Snout wrinkling in distaste swatted at the over active turtle, "What? I'm guessing you had fun..?" rubbing his offended scalp.

"Dude Leo is the best guy ever! I got an autograph from almost everyone who competed earlier today!" bouncing, before taking off back over to Leo who was just walking to the tackling him in a tight hug "I think I love you bro! Thank you so much! I owe you big time!" Leo tried to regain his breath from the death hug and just patted Mikey's shell while he tried to get the words to form in his mind.

"Your very welcome." what he was unprepared for was the smaller turtle to squawk "I'm so happy right now it think I could kiss you-! YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK IT!" grasp his face and placed a sloppy kiss on the tip of Leos snout to show his appreciation.

The blue clad turtle felt his cheeks warm a little at the sudden kiss but did nothing to stop it, "Anytime Michelangelo" smiling widely and Michelangelo grinning just as widely.

Donnie watched the display and gasped when his friend suddenly kissed Leonardo on the nose, you don't just go around kissing random people, but that might just be him.

A small nudge caught his attention from the two other reptiles. "You guys fuckin'?" the question was low but it still made him squeak a little in surprise "E-excuse me?"

The deadpanned look on the emerald skinned turtle face made him feel stupid for no reason "You guys fuckin'? Ya know boyfriends?" he questioned again speaking low enough so the others couldn't hear.

Beak curling in disgust at the thought shook his head frantically "No! hes my best friend, why would you ask something like that?" especially so bluntly? did this guy have no modestly? or care he had been rude since they walked through the door way?

"Just curious, considerin' he just kissed yer head then went and kissed my bro, might as well get the facts straight fer I say somthin' " a shoulder shrugged nonchalantly.

Rubbing his hands over his face to rid of his flushed cheeks, but ended up rubbing his temples to clear his thoughts.

"Times up princesses," The same security guard as before returned to, again, rudely address them, a sigh of relief escaped him before he could stop it.

"Aw man!" the freckled turtle pouted when Donnie herded him to the door after saying there good byes. "It was nice to meet you both" Donnie waved back to the brothers. Following a babbling Mikey, until a warm fingers curled around the lip of his shell and tugged him back.

"Raph" a familiar voice rumbled in his ear, turning wide eyes to the culprit. "W-what?" he breathed.

"M' names Raph" catching the flash of a grin, the fingers were gone and he could see the boxer returning to the room, bandanna tails following after him.

"Come on Donnie!" the call snapped him out of his daze, and trotted off to catch up with his friend. Who didn't seem to notice the little moment he had.

"What was that about?" questioning his larger brother who still had a grin on his face, fingers entwined behind his head in a relaxed gesture.

"Dunno, thought I should tell 'im who exactly he was messin' wit." strutting past his brother.

"You told him your name?" Leo asked in wonder, Raph had wanted to try and keep his real name behind closed doors and rarely told anyone what it really was. He liked his privacy but it didn't stop people from noticing him on the street, after all emerald green skin and golden-yellow eyes were pretty easy to define. his mask he wore did little to protect his identity, he wore it more for personal reasons.

"Yea' guess I did" snorting where he flopped back on the couch, "Don' know why yer gettin' stuck on my shell fer sayin' somthin' yer the one who got all friendly wit the kid."

"I'll have you know hes not really a kid, i don't think 19 counts as a child anymore."

"Christ hes 19?"

"Surprised?"

"Naw, he looks younger though, they both looked younger. His pals 21."

"Really?"

" s'what I said."

"How do you know he wasn't lying?"

"Checked his license"

"Are you serious Raph? You asked for his ID?"

"Why not? Just curious." shrugging his shoulders with a growl at being called out.

Leo sighed, crossing his arms silence stretching between them till Raph spoke up "Ya know I think yer hidin' somthin' Leo" staring at his brother from over the couch.

Said brother didn't say anything but a small smile twitched at his lips and rolled up his sleeve slightly to show a scribble of numbers and a little heart.

"Knew it."

"Its not like I asked for it."

"Uh-huh."

"Shut up Raph."

A few days passed since the match and the meeting of the Nightwatcher and he still had mixed feelings about it.

Mikey had gushed about everything he as Leo did in such a short span of time while he was stuck with Raph. Although he was happy for Mikey to have had so much fun even when the real reason he had been there was forgotten once the charming Leonardo entered the room.

He on the other hand wasn't all to sure about what to make of what happened during his time with the boxer. One minute he wasn't so bad, then he went and asked or said something that totally shriveled up his earlier assumptions, it was confusing.

He also couldn't figure out his motives, whether he had just truly been curious or his it was possible he was...flirting with him.

He could still feel a tingling of ghost touches on the back of his neck.

It didn't help that when he did end up tell Mikey what happened when they were alone made it seem like a bigger deal than it was. He cooed over him and strutted around claiming he had been right, at least about Don having a fun time in the end. And with all the odds, he had to say he did enjoy himself.

Currently he was on the phone with a woman who claimed he could magically fix her computer from his desk with the flick of a switch. Sometimes he seriously hated his IT job, he dealt with more morons than a drunk Mike, high on pixie sticks.

"Bro, you gotta look at this!" speaking of Mike, he sighed in agitation, warning the other hundreds of time about barging into his room when he was on duty, though it didn't matter since the woman slammed the phone back over the receiver. Removed his head set.

"What have I told you about barging in here?" he scolded him but paused at seeing his friend holding up two VIP passes to another boxing match, and he immediately was reminded of the memorys from the first one "Why did you get more?! I told you I'm n-" "Dude! i didn't buy them! they came in the mail!"

Rushing over to Donnies desk to deposit the two badges on the hard surface for him to examine. Scrunching his face up in confusion met Mikeys own confused glance.

"They came with a note but I don't know anyone named Raph."

Donatello felt a shock rush through his spine and snatched the note from him, The signature looking to be in very familiar hand writing style, feeling his face burn hotly the more he read.

Dear Knuckleheads,

Thought I should be the one to show you both what it takes to be a boxer, Cause it's not all trying to beat the living shit out of each other.

That means you to Donnie-boy

From, Raph

Oh god, memorys flashed of the moment he was trapped between the wall and the muscular fighter flooded his mind.

"Wait, do you know who Raph is?" gasping suddenly "Is he your secret lover you never told me about?! And all this time you were just pretending to be a v-"

"Mike!"

"Well then who's Raph?" he pleaded getting in far to close nearly cheek to cheek with his bro as he read the note, Donatello pulling away at the pop in his personal bubble.

"Uh...Nightwatcher..?"

"What?!"

"He told me his name when we were leaving."

"The NIGHTWATCHER, the famous boxer who we met like a few days ago, gave you his real name, that Nightwatcher!?"

"...Yeah?"

"Oh my god dude! How did you get his name!? He keeps it like a big secret! only like 2 people know his real name."

"I didn't he told me before I left..."

Michelangelos face was utter curiosity with a knowing smirk "Dude I think he likes you!"

Sputtering feeling his already red cheeks darken further pushed away rolling in his desk chair "What!? No that's ridicules, he's just trying to get back at me after insulting his profession."

"And you like him to~" grinning cheekily, watching his bro freak out.

"I do not!"

"Yeah you do!"

"Why do you say that then!?" hissing embarrassed to even be having this conversation.

"Cause Donnie bro, your face is redder than a tomato right now."

The next second Mikey was running for his life with a flustered and angry Donatello tailing him.


	2. Chapter 2

A Lesson In Boxing

**Summary:**Donnie thinks boxing is nothing more than two men trying to beat each other unconscious, but when the Mikey black mails him in to going to a boxing match to watch the famous Nightwatcher, He might learn a thing or two in the league of boxing, and maybe even other things along the way  
**Pairing for story:** Raph/Don, Leo/Mikey  
**Disclaimer: **i dont own the tmnt crew, if i did there would so be some new movies,  
**Chapter Title: **Operation: Boxing Love  
**Chapter Warnings:** Raphs bad mouth, some violence, gayness, turtlecest Operation: Boxing Love

After Mikey found the tickets in the mail, it was an endless battle of arguing about whether or not to go. Donatello argued he never wanted to attend the first one and the fact he had to return wasn't fair. And Michelangelo argued they were invited and couldn't let expensive tickets like this go to waste.

To be honest, he really wouldn't mind going back, he just didn't want the endless teasing and smug looks Mike would give him if he did.

There had also been the weird fact that the tickets were delivered to their mail box, it meant the boxer had some how memorized his address on his license. He already questioned Mikey if he told Leo any information. All he ended up giving the older brother was his phone number, leaving Raph to be the guilty turtle.

He wasn't quite sure if he should feel a little touched, or a little creeped out.

"But we gotta go! He wants to see you again bro." giggling, Mikey shook the olive turtle's shoulder while he was busy making coffee.

"I told you, I don't know if I want to see him again." He calmly replied, pouring himself a cup of coffee with a steady hand even as his shoulders were being shook by the other turtle.

"Why not?" He whined again, climbing up onto the counter to sit as his roommate continued making his coffee.

Sighing for the hundredth time, Donnie leaned against the kitchen table, facing the smaller turtle "Because I don't know what his motives are and would rather not get involved with someone so primitive." He said, blowing softly on his drink to cool it quicker.

"That's all? Don't you wanna find out?! It's like a mystery and you love those, I still say he likes you though, and if I didn't like his brother more I would be so jelly of you right now." Mikey snickered, while he kicked his legs boredly.

A quiet snort escaped Donatello "You can say whatever you want, I'm not going to deny that he is attractive, but his attitude isn't something I am interested in. Even if he does like me in some way, I cannot see it happening; after all he is a well known boxer. There is no reason for him to be interested in me when he could have anyone else. Plus you have no evidence of him being gay, I highly doubt he is, I mean look at him." his voice becoming soft, the more he spoke, waving a hand like he was showing an image of the Nightwatcher.

Mikey watched his friend talk away, a small smile on his lips. It was obvious Donnie had a little crush, he did too just a few days ago. But it looked like Don was trying to psyche himself out and was the only way he could put it, too smart to see the interest by the famous fighter. He gave him his name, that should be more than enough evidence. But his gay-dar went off the second he denied 'The Mikester charm.' Who could resist this face? No one, He either had no taste in a partner, or he just wasn't his type. It was kind of disappointing actually.

That and Leo had said his brother was bisexual, but the information only came out of him after he broke out the baby blues. And he promised not to tell anyone.

Donnie deserved to be happy, as much of a dork as he is, he doesn't need to be cooped up in the apartment 24/7. So, he made it his special mission to get the two together. He knew Don was a little stubborn when it came to his partners, a very 'by the book' kind of person. So with someone who had his own code and played by his own rules would definitely loosen him up and let him have some fun for once. Instead of being 'Mr. Perfect' and following the rules.

He was sure he could get Leo in on it too.

"See! You just admitted to liking him, why not go for it? I know he's at least bi and I'm willing to bet my PS3 on it." Mikey grinned childishly, holding up a finger.

"Wow, now I believe you indubitably."

"Are you doubting my skills bro?"

Olive lips twitched, "In a situation like this, yes"

Challenging blue eyes met his own auburn brown, "Lemme just spell it out smarty pants."

"He didn't beat you up when I left, asked if you and I were dating, asked your age, told you his real name and sent us badges to his next match! How do you call that not interested?!"

Hopping from his perch, tapped his temple like it was all obvious, printed in black and white for the world to see.

"I'm starting to regret telling you what happened after you left me alone, thanks by the way." Donnie pouted slightly at the memory, resting his cup on the table he was leaning on comfortably.

"I would have still gotten it out of you one way or another.~"

a short silence stretched between the two friends as Mikey plotted 'Operation Boxing Love'.

"How about if we go tomorrow night to see him fight! I'll do all the chores for a week."

That got his attention, "But you never actually...do work?" He was unsure of how to put his friend's work ethic, he could hardly ever get him to clean up after himself; let alone do the chores.

"Like I said, I'll do it all and even throw in a pizza, as long as its not that pineapple stuff."

Smiling, Don agreed.

"Deal."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deja vu washed over Donatello when they walked through the familiar doors of the stadium. Almost repeating exactly what they did the first time. The food line, the long security check to get to their seats, and that weird creepy guy that stared at them from across the stadiums main entrance hallway. Really it was starting to get creepy since it looked like the same guy from before. They only real difference was he got a drink this time around, he wasn't a big fan of coke preferring sprite or 7 up but hey, beggars can't be choosers.

They ended up in the same seats as before, only this time it looked a little dirty than last time. He would be lying if he didn't wince at seeing all the stray pieces of food and candy lying around.

"Hey you should wave to him when he runs past." Mikey ended up speaking around a mouthful of hot dog, a bit of ketchup dripping to the orange hoodie he received the last time they were here. His outfit wasn't much different with the same orange chucks and different pair of dark skinny jeans. Mikey, however, forced him to wear the black t-shirt he wore the first time, and even got him in a pair of dark purple jeans along with his sneakers. He really did not know what to say.

Giving him a strange look and a wrinkle of his beak "Would you knock it off you goober? Stop trying to pair me with a complete stranger and focus on your own relations with Leo." Don was unable to stop the dorky smile that plastered to his face when he saw Mikey grin bashfully and spotted a light blush on his freckled cheeks.

"Not a chance dude."

**LADIES AND GENTLEMAN WELCOME TO THE TMNT SMACKDOWN! LETS GET READY TO RUMBLEEEEEEE!"**

Speakers blasted, vibrating the entire stadium with its outrageously loud volume. Fans chanted for their respective fighters, he wasn't sure who they were chanting for besides Nightwatcher but he would soon find out.

**LETS SWITCH IT UP TONIGHT! LETS BRING OUT EVERYONE'S FAVORITE TURTLE, THE KICKER OF SHELLS, THE MASKED CRUSADER, NIGHTWATCHEERRRRR!**

Air cannons boomed causing him to wince, he would never get used to that, but the thought left him at seeing the Nightwatcher; Raph again.

Trotting out once more through the doors, he ignored the cheering and screaming of his adoring fans around him and stayed focus, ever intently on his path to the ring. Dressed in the same clothing as before, only wearing the flamed printed black silk shorts, bandanna and wrapping on his arms and legs. Mikey at his side yelled and waved excitedly as he got closer, shouting encouraging phrases for him to kick his opponents ass into next week.

He caught the glance Raph sent them as he passed, feeling like he should acknowledge him at least; since he did give them tickets. Donatello gave a small wave and smiled sheepishly, "Go Nightwatcher!" slipping past his lips in his nervousness.

He felt the end of his words being caught within his throat when Raph smirked and winked.

Ok, he wasn't prepared for that, did he really have to say Mikey was probably right? That the scary looking boxer had a thing for him? He really hoped it was just a joke.

Something deep down kind of wanted him to be wrong too.

"I saw that! He winked at you." Mikey said, giggling hysterically nudging him with his elbow, "Dude you're blushing!" "Will you shut up? I'm embarrassed! You don't see me mentioning when your face gets red." Don whispered sharply right back, _ugh kill me now._

Nightwatcher climbed into the ring, circling the ring a few times having it all to himself, put on his boxing gloves while hundreds of cheering spectators chanted his stage name. The referee was called over to the corner where a private conversation went on between the two, the refs face contorted in annoyance.

**WE HAVE AN UNEXPECTED TURN IN EVENTS, I REGRET TO INFORM YOU ALL TONIGHT THAT OUR OPPONENT WAS UNABLE TO MAKE IT TO TONIGHTS MATCH TO CHALLENGE OUR CHAMPION.**

Several dozen fans boo'ed excessively. Along with his best friend sitting next to him, Donnie himself took a sip of his coke, not caring one way or another. Walking to the single fighter in the ring, the referee spoke into his ear when Raph leaned down slightly to hear him. If there was no challenger what were they supposed to do? There were other boxers, but they were for later matches against other opponents.

Watching the interaction closely to see if he could piece together what the two were planning, Donnie leaned forward in his uncomfortable seat. The fighter stood back to his full height with a slight shrug of the shoulders, visibly uncaring for what ever the man had suggested.

**WELL ISNT THIS EXCITING?! WITH NO CHALLENGER OUR FIGHTER HAS AGREED TO FIGHT ANYONE WHO IS WAS WILLING TO FACE HIM! SO I ASK, WHO OUT THERE IS BRAVE ENOUGH TO GO FACE TO FACE WITH THE NIGHTWATCHER!?** arm swinging back in the direction of said fighter who crossed his arms with some difficulty due to his gloves.

Chatter erupted, buddies shoving there friends forward laughing, daring them to go up and face the music. Others looked around anxiously to see anyone daring to stand and fight the boxer.

"Uh isn't that, I don't know, illegal or something?" he leaned towards Mikey with a nervous tone. What if the person who was dumb enough to go up against the trained fighter was seriously injured and sued or something? The stadium would go out of business faster than he could snap his fingers.

"Don't worry, no one's gonna go crazy and sue or something, they are going up there on their own. This place isn't responsible for injures, and I mean if you went up there and fought the big guy, would you threaten to put this place outta business with him threatening to tear you a new one?"

Wow, nicely put "I suppose you have a point, but I still feel for whoever thinks they can compete wit-"

"HEY! I'll wail on that asshole just for the hell of it!" the shout interrupted his worries as a human stood and was quickly slipping into the arena, people cheered that they would get to watch a dumb ass go against a trained fighter.

There went his little tiny hope of humanity.

Dressed in a plain white t-shirt, lying over that was a torn denim vest, looking to be a jacket at some point, but the sleeves had been ripped away. Gray sweat pants, a pair of old sneakers and what looked like a hockey mask resting on top of his head.

"Casey!?" they both yelped at seeing their human friend stand in the ring, arms out wide with a smirk on his face. Why was he challenging the boxer?! He wasn't a weakling but going against the Nightwatcher!? Was he mentally insane?! And where was April to knock some sense into his head?!

"What is Casey doing?! He is going to get himself killed!"

"Why are you asking me!? I've been here the whole time dude! How'm I supposed to know?!"

Much to the audiences surprise Raph through his head back and laughed loudly, he spoke a few words he wasn't able to catch, but Casey grinned "Bring it crome dome." Jesus, he could almost smell the damage that the two will cause. He knew Casey long enough to know how that man functioned, and from what he could piece together from the meeting of the boxer, the two were close in personality. This wasn't going to end well.

The ref spokea few words to the other human, giving him a pair of boxing gloves. Raph, going to his corner, eyes narrowed in focus and took the position from the match with Bepop and Rocksteady.

**YOU BOTH KNOW THE RULES! STICK TO THEM, AND I WANT A FAIR FIGHT! COME OUT SWINGING WHEN THE BELL RINGS!**

Head bowed to his joined glove covered knuckles, the turtle eyed his opponent with an evil, gleeful smirk.

Long hair swishing when he shook himself off, the human pulled the hockey mask over his face, just as the bell chimed and the two met at the center ring. Casey throwing the first punch which was easily deflected by the turtles block.

He would dare say they looked evenly matched, blow after blow was countered by a block and a swift step and a duck to avoid a higher blow. Fearing for his friend even as he held his own against the larger turtle.

The crowd was screaming, cheering, chanting, and yelling all at once. Seeming to enjoy the two species fight. The end of round one was signaled by the bell. A draw.

Both fighters were grinning as they came back at each other, Raph throwing a charging upper cut but was deflected with a swift block using his forearm to knock the appendage away and his own punch straight into the turtles face. Causing him to stumble backwards, shaking his head viciously to clear his dazed mind.

Instead of charging and taking the turtle by surprise, the dark haired human stood there. Gloves at his hips, Raph regained his baring and glared, spitting out blood from his split lip with a sadistic look in golden eyes. His grin widening as he yelled: "Nice shot fucker! lemme show ya a real punch!"

The two continued, only this time, Nightwatcher was much quicker. With more powerful swings and hits. Catching Casey's arm as it punched his armored chest, twisting his arm expertly, sending him spiraling to the ring floor with an echoing thud.

Several audience members 'ooo'ed' at the noise.

"Com'on pretty boy I ain't through with ya yet." he bellowed bouncing on the balls of his feet, wiping blood that dribbled down his chin.

Casey rubbed his arm and put up his fists once more, the two danced between throwing, following through punches, quick ducks and dodges. Several rounds went on like this until the final round.

The two were landing more punches now, Casey landing a few to the sturdy plastron, and Raph to Casey's unprotected chest and face. Even with his mask, it wouldn't stop the powerful blows aiming for his nose.

With a stumble that would cost him dearly, the human lost his footing taking to small a step to move away from the on coming fist. It slammed into his cheek with enough force to send him flying back to land roughly to the floor.

The bell chimed and the winner was unsurprisingly Nightwatcher. Fans jumped from their seats to clap and whoop at the stunning fight. But the stadium was emptying faster than before.

Mikey and Donnie on the other hand, held their breath as they watched their human friend struggle to regain his composure and get back to his feet. But an emerald hand reached out to the struggling human, Casey accepted the hand easily and was back on his feet.

"Ha nice shot, think ya gave me a black eye." the muffled voice drifted from behind his mask. Hesitantly removing the white piece of plastic to poke at the swelling cheekbone.

"Tch, good, reminder that I jus' kicked yer ass." The larger turtle grinned and smacked their friend on the shoulder who grinned right back.

Raph jumped from the ring making his way back to the same hallway as before, removing his gloves as he went. Motioning with his head toward them to follow. Mikey and Donnie looked at each other worriedly and the older of the two urged Mikey to follow him while he went to check Casey.

"Are you crazy!?" Feeling a moment of boldness when the human climbed from the ring.

"Donnie? What are you doin' here? Never took you as a boxing fan." Casey replied, using his shirt to wipe off the sweat collecting on his forehead.

"It's a long story, now are you trying to get a concussion? April will kill you if she knew that you went up to box." Don spoke while sighing, knowing his arguing was pointless, his words would just flow over him like water to stone. He needed new friends.

"What? No, just a friendly fist fight." Casey said, chuckling

Rolling auburn eyes, Donatello looked over his swelled cheek and eye "It didn't look to friendly," rubbing his head in thought.

"You're not showing any signings of a concussion. You should just need some ice to stop the swelling." relief flooded over him that he himself wouldn't have to explain a beaten Casey. That was gonna be Casey's job.

Grunting, Casey scratched the back of his head lazily, giving him a blank look.

Groaning he turned and motioned him to follow, having to flash his badge to the security guard but he wouldn't let Casey back.

"Sorry you gotta have a badge to get in the back, So beat it punk." A large security guard growled at them. Don stepped in between the two before his friend could retaliate.

"We are only looking for some ice sir," Don quickly replied, giving a 'shut up' look to Case.

"No can do princess, go to the concession stand or something he isn't going in the back"

"Well, we asked all nice and pretty." Cracking his knuckles the long haired human narrowed his eyes but his advance was halted by the olive turtle placing his hands on his chest to keep him back. "Don't you dare, you idiot" Don challenged Casey, who was still glaring with a lopsided smirk at the security guard.

"What the shell is goin' on out 'ere?"

All three turned to see none other than Raph standing with his powerful arms crossed and a sneer on his face, with Mikey peeking around his shoulder.

"Nuthing Red, they were just leaving." The guard pushed the two with a light shove with an intention of escorting them out. Whether it was by force or they went willingly.

"Hey-!"

"Dont touch us you mothe-!"

"All of you just shut the fuck up."

Once again heads were cast to the larger fighter, "They're comin' back here cause I said, so let 'em through fer I make ya move." growling in sheer annoyance.

The guard didn't move right away but anger twisted on his face as he spoke to the fighter "I'm not supposed to let anyone without a pass-"

"Does it look like I care?" He cut in, stomping over and knocking the guards shoulder as he passed and grabbed Don's elbow to pull him past the brute while Casey followed right behind him. The shell shocked turtle simply watched as everything unfolded, unable to think of anything.

Or anything that would lighten the darkened atmosphere.

Nightwatcher jammed a finger into the guards chest even as he still had a hold on the turtle's elbow, "Ya don't got any uttah job sides lettin' people back, so when I say let'em through. Let'em fuckin' through" snarling down at the guard with warning in his eyes, lip curling when the man didn't make any move "Got it?"

A shaky nod and Raph 'tch'ed' and gently pulled Donnie past with the other human tailing. Another pussy who didn't have the balls to stand up to him, great. He had to remember to get that guy fired.

Just before the four of them entered the back room, Casey turned around to find the security guard glaring at them, unable to resist, he stuck his tongue out and used a finger to push his nose up. The guard cursing viciously when he noticed the finger was the middle.

"Whoa bro, I seriously almost wet my shell and you weren't even talking to me!" Sitting on the couches arm Mikey laughed out loud.

"Good, supposed ta scare ya goofball." The tallest of them all (well him and Casey looked the same) chuckled.

The grip on Don's elbow slowly pulled away and he had to take a few deep breaths to steady his heart rate. Mike was right, that was terrifying to watch, he could see now why Raph had been happy when he stood his ground only days ago. Then again, he had not been as viscous as now. But that didn't stop his heart from beating furiously in his chest.

"Ya all right?" seconds ticked by for Don to realize Raph had asked him a question.

"Oh-, yes just a little shell shocked. You can be...the only word I can think of is _persuasive._"

Emerald lips curled up in a smirk, making the genius turtle feel suddenly feeling nervous again "Ya got no idea."

There was definitely an underlining meaning to his words in there somewhere.

Turning on his heel, Donatello went straight for Casey, who was poking at his swollen cheek and eye, "Stop that." swatting the hand and tugging his face down gently more toward his eye level, taking another closer look to be sure there were no signs of an on coming concussion, sometimes they could come a little later after the damage had been done.

"What are'ya doin'?" The boxer's voice was laced with annoyance, and something else mixed in.

"I'm checking this idiot for signs of a concussion, with the blow you delivered to him, I just want to be sure he is stable enough so when he gets home he will be awake for April's scolding." Said man snorted in amusement, smiling knowingly as he let Don look him over without a fight.

Mikey grinned at the largest turtle, giving him a wink "Don't worry, Donnie used to be a nurse. Till he became a stay at home nerd."

"Would you stop insulting my job?"

"Nope."

Pulling away, the medic nodded his head at his bruised, but fine human friend. "You're fine, just some ice will do."

But a cold bag slide into his vision, and met the bruising side of his friend's face " 'ere, maybe it will hide dat ugly face'a yers" the two grinned at each other "Obviously I'm good looking enough fer April you dick, I should be worried about your ugly ass." laughing loudly, taking the cool bag of ice from the boxer who didn't seem to have any intention of destroying the human's face for that.

Moving away as the two sent insults back and forth that looked friendly, despite the words they were throwing at each other, Don made it to Mikey's side who was still lounging on the couches arm.

Both watched the confrontation with confusion, glancing at one another unsure of what to do or if they should even do anything, But the two fist bumped each other and it only made their brows knit together in further confusion.

"I didn't expect to see you two here, Mikey maybe but you too Don? I think I'm dreamin' " the friends looked at each other before back towards the two larger males. Mike being the one to speak, "They invited us back! How could we resist? By the way, where's Leo?" Mikey hopped from his spot with a twinkle in his eye.

"Should be here soon, had ta plan the next match 'er somthin', made him get me some stuff too." Shrugging broad shoulders, Raph spat out some blood that collected in his mouth into a cup at the small table.

Donatello was at his side in seconds, he had forgotten about the boxer's injury having been focused on Casey after receiving a powerful blow to the head. How did he miss the split lip and dried blood along his chin and neck? Really, he was getting distracted today.

"Here let me see." turning the turtle's face toward him to inspect the busted lip, but was met with a little resistance. " 'M fine, no need ta play doctor on me." Raphael rumbled at the smaller turtle who kept a firm hold on his face.

"Just hold still please."

Rolling amber colored eyes, Raph stood still; staring down at the turtle in front of him who was inspecting his lip, "Do you have a first aid kit in here?" Don questioned without removing his focus.

"Might be one in dat little closet."

"On it like sonic!" came the cheerful voice of the freckled turtle who skipped over plucking it from said closet after some searching and placed it on the table behind his hero.

Pulling free a cotton ball, Don used a near by water bottle from one of the many littered on the table to wet the cotton, pausing with a small frown "Do you want to sit down? It will take a few minutes" staring at him a moment longer Raph just hoisted himself up to the table behind him as a make shift chair without a word.

Maneuvering closer, Don went between solid, warm thighs to apply pressure with the cotton ball to clog the bleeding. Feeling his own cheeks grow warm at the position, but focused on the treatment at hand with practiced ease. Realizing too late the boxer was only dressed in shorts. As though he had 'spidey' senses, Donnie spoke again:

"You better put that ice pack back on your face Casey."

"Jesus, how did you know I took it off?"

"Because I know you, and I would rather you not get in trouble with April, call me caring." responding as he worked on the split lip, wiping away the dried blood on the thick neck and prominent collar bone in front of him.

"Who said she was gonna care? Me and Raph mess wit each other all the time."

He stopped to turn and knit his brows together "All the time..? Wait you two know each other?!" gasping and snapped back to Raph who had a smirk curling his lips. Mikey's jaw hit the floor. "S'prise."

"So that was all planned?! You two fighting each other?" stepping away but stopped when the Nightwatcher grunted "Naw, it just happened."

He almost face palmed. That explained the bickering and name calling, and the fact Raph let him come back here without a badge to do so. It also explained their close personalities, they were terrible influences on each other.

Mike gaped, looking back and forth between their long time human friend and their recently made boxing champion friend. Falling to his knees shouting upward and grasped Casey's pant leg "Whyyy! You were friends with the Nightwatcher and you never told me?! How could you!?" clawing pitifully at his sweat pants with water blue eyes.

Scratching the side of his face, that wasn't swollen sheepishly replied, "Oh right..Guess it never came up..?" Casey laughed nervously.

Ignoring the two while his roommate made a fool of himself, removed the cotton ball when the bleeding stopped. "Don't smile or it will re-open the wound," words falling from his lips without a second thought so used to robotically stating the do's and don'ts of wounds.

Tilting his slightly larger head to observe the focusing turtle, some might say it would be boring to watch him work but with all the facial expressions of deep concentration that crossed the younger turtle's face was great. His tongue would poke out when pressing something to his lip, and his eye brows would furrow as he looked for the right tool in the first aide kit.

It was pretty cute.

"Do I want to know what's going on in here..?" Spoke none other than Leonardo standing in the doorway once again with two coffees in hand, looking from between the two groups awkwardly but before he could be slightly jealous of the smallest turtle pawing at the human was on his feet and tackled him in a hug, moving his arms so he wouldn't spill the contents of the cups.

"Leo! I was waitin' for you dude!" laughing happily when he pulled away.

Chuckling at the ball of energy, Leo stepped inside giving a little wave with a coffee to Case who retired to the couch and flipped through the channels.

"Really? Next time I'll try and get here a little quicker then." smiling softly when he noticed a little color taint Mikey's cheeks even while he grinned.

An annoyed shout sent them both to look at Raph and Don "Hey, I said not to smile, that includes grinning to!" Donnie huffed quickly, covering the split with another wet cotton ball before the blood could dribble down his chin. The grin on the fighter's face said it all, he didn't care.

"Can't help it, ya keep stickin' yer tongue out and it's cute." snickering when the comment got him a blush. "It's what I do to focus, now stop it." pressing the cotton ball harder.

The grin faded but even without it it was easy to see Raph still felt like teasing

"Look Leo, got myself a lil nurse ta take care a me." his face pulled into another grin splitting his lip once again.

"Don't call me that," Don said in annoyed, smacking the turtle in the chest for not listening, feeling his face grow a little warmer. It was true but in the normal world calling a man a nurse was just asking for someone to tease him. He was a nurse longer than a doctor but he had been both. Mikey just liked to over look that fact.

"But it's true bro."

Sending a slight glare toward Mike, Don said: "Not helping Mikey."

"Shit, I gotta go Raph, April texted me. I'll see ya," Casey jumped from his seat suddenly and jogged towards to the door, when he didn't get anything in return.

"Well he was in a hurry, hope she's ok..." mumbling, Leo went to the table to set his coffee down "I brought you some coffee Raph, they didn't have those energy drinks you wanted so you got what I wanted."

Wrinkling his beak in disgust "Ya know I hate that shit." Raph scowled but his expression softened when Donnie glanced at the cup longingly.

"..Would you mind if I had it then..?" glancing up at him with a shy smile. He would kill for a cup of coffee right now, and if he didn't want it why let it go to waste, right?

"Uh-oh, you found his weakness big guy."

The cotton ball was again coated in blood when he grinned widely.

"All yers Donnie-boy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Operation Boxing Love was working like a charm, Casey's sudden appearance just made it work to his advantage and had Don tending to Raph's split lip. All he needed now was to get Leo on his side, that way they would in the future plan like evil geniuses for their bros to get together.

Donnie was able to get Raph to stop smirking at him in order to ice his lip so it would heal. The four turtles talked about different topics and things, light and comfortable conversation. From how they met Casey and April, and Don made sure to thank them for the tickets that really had not been necessary. The two brothers smirked together saying it wasn't a problem.

All in all it was fun. Why had he never gone out so much before?

"What the hell! When did I get ketchup on my hoodie!?" Mike squeaked, finally noticing his signed hoodie had a red stain near the hood.

"The only thing you glob ketchup all over." the olive turtle laughed.

"That long ago!? Why didn't you say anything! Now it's never gonna come out! ~" Mikey whined and deflated into the couch, where Raph sat next to him and Leo and Donnie found a pair of fold out chairs.

"It'll be fine, I'll show you a trick to get out any stain." winking, Leo stood and escorted a freaking out Mikey to the bathroom to reveal his secret. Living with Raph beofore, you needed to know certain things, and knowing how to clean stains was one of them.

Uncaring as the two left, Donnie took a sip of his coffee without a second thought, oh sweet relief. Black coffee. He couldn't be happier right now.

"Raph is just mah nickname ya know."

Turning curious eyes to the larger turtle, Don tilted his head for Raph to go on.

"M'real names Raphael."

Wide brown eyes stared at the fighter, unsure as to why he would be telling him any of this, his name, the teasing, anything. He could feel himself crack a little and responded.

"What do you want from me?" Don asked, uncharacteristic anger slipping through.

Surprise wrote itself all over Raphael's face, unable to question his out burst before he continued.

"Ever since I met you, I've been unable to figure out your motive. I can't tell if your just trying to be nice to me, or if it's something else. I just want to say I don't appreciate being played with, and if your motive is just to mess with me I would appreciate you stop right now and leave me alone." panting lightly after his emotional reveal. If he hated something more than anything. It was someone who would pull at an innocent persons' emotions for fun and pleasure to see them fall and crumble in the end.

Raph was silent, staring with surprised eyes at him from his comfortable position on the couch, he took notice of this because he had yet to see another emotion out of him besides anger, and sadistic glee.

The corner of his lip that didn't hold the cut, curled upward.

"Knew there was'a reason I liked ya"

Don stuttered in surprise.

"Ya don't get it do ya?" rising from his seat with a confident stride toward the smaller turtle.

Another wave of deja vu washed over him, the memory of fingers curling near his neck sent goose bumps breaking out on to his skin.

"Fer someone who's s'pposed ta be so smart yer kinda dense." chuckling as he got closer. Sending the smaller male to shoot up from his chair so he couldn't be caught off guard.

"Dense? How-"

A large warm hand clamped over his mouth muffling his words.

"Listen, I ain't messin' wit ya, M'not like Fearless whose all charmin' and shit." Raph grunted, keeping his hand in place as brown eyes looked up at him in confusion.

"Guess I gotta spell it out fer ya, I like ya, y'ain't a push over, and ya stood up ta me. That takes guts, and I respect dat."

He tried to speak but it was muffled by that hand that refused to move.

"So what m'sayin' is I wanna see ya outside of this place, Where I got some more clothes on at least." Raph resisted the urge to grin when he noticed the color change in the olive skin. More clothes, _for now._ He added in his head.

With one last expectant look, moved his hand away, Donnie looking a little hesitant to speak and fiddled with a loosing thread on the t-shirt he had been forced to wear.

"...I appreciate you being honest." Don spoke softly, after a moment of silence. Taking in all the new information and analyzing it in his mind for the next move. He wouldn't deny he was growing on the larger turtle, but didn't know if he should get involved with him. He was a boxer and he worked at home with an IT job. He was very skeptical when it came to any form of relationship, for good reason. He had become a victim of a false interest by another person at one point when Mikey ended up taking him to bar (Where he was not at all happy.) A nice lizard had come up and conversed with him for a while, and when he asked if he would like to go out some time and he agreed, it had all been a dare by his buddies, he had not even been gay, it was all just a sick joke to make fun of him. Let's just say it took a while to get up the courage to go back out again.

"Is...is that your way of asking me out...?" adding some what skeptically and shyly after some more silence. Cheeks darkening to a light red color, looking down at his shoes that suddenly became oh so intriguing.

"Hell yeah it is." Raphael laughed proudly and leaned in close, making the smaller lean back in surprise, causing the smaller turtle to let out a sound of protest.

"Yer jumpy."

"I wonder why!"

Trying his best not to to grin, sealed his lips tightly. He just wanted to see what would happen if he got close, and it was amusing to no end with this one.

Breathing deeply to calm his flaming cheeks, Don sat back down, oh how he wished he didn't have to tell Mikey he had been right. Might as well throw away his pride while he was at it. When his best friend figured out his was right, it was like an ego bomb went off. And the damage is no where except inside his head. He always ended up strutting around, bragging and teasing for a good few days then if he was lucky, a new video game would make him forget about it all.

"I really do appreciate you being honest with me. But I just don't think it's appropriate, especially someone in your position and I'm very nervous about relationships for personal reasons."

Not used to anyone denying him, Raph stared intently at the shy turtle. "Tha's it?"

Confusion wrote itself all over Donatello's face, turning his eyes back up to meet amused gold."What do you mean 'that's it?'"

"Who said it would end?"

"...that's not the point Raph."

"Then what is the poin'?"

"It just doesn't seem like a good idea right now."

"Tha' ain't a good enough reason."

"It is for me."

"Not fer me."

"You're being ridiculous."

"So are ya."

Groaning, Donnie rubbed his face with nothing better to do. Why in the world did he have to be so stubborn?

"I know this great place wit good food and a bar."

"So-"

"And dey gotta DJ on Friday nights."

"Would yo-"

"Great, its a date."

"E-excuse me?"

"I'll pick y'up at 8."

"But-"

"You heard me Donnie-boy."

"Hey Donnie! Do you think it would be cool if Leo came over to hang out? It's movie night tonight anyway we can have like a party!" The two came back looking a little guilty, but he decided to ignore that. Even when Don wasn't looking at him, he could feel Raphael's gaze on him with a look that screamed 'That's a promise.' Pushing aside the recent one sided conversation, met pleading baby blues. "I don't know Mikey, our apartments kinda dirty..."

"So? Its never been 100% clean, and probs never will, please? Raph can come too!"

"Sounds like a plan."

Well fuck.

Sighing heavily, Don slouched in defeat at the three. "I'm out numbered,"

Three pairs of grins shared a victorious look.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(A little after leo and mikey left)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks for helping me get that stain out Leo, I think I would have died if I couldn't get it out!" admiring his image in the bathroom mirror, grinning brightly as his hoodie no longer obtained that ugly red blob tainting his precious article of clothing with its evil presence. Only a wet splotch where they rubbed it down till it was gone.

"Die? Isn't that a bit much for a hoodie? You could always get a new one." chuckling, washing his own hands, Leo always carried a stain stick in his pocket for just an occasion. Mixed with a little soap and water it did wonders for any stain.

"Yeah but this has the signatures on it! And well you know...You kinda bought it for me." he trailed off with a bashful grin, fiddling with the string of the hood.

Blinking in surprise at the confession smiling himself, a surge of joy flooded in his chest, knowing that Mikey cared enough about something so small that he had gotten him as a gift. It was not only sweet, but cute at the same time. It reminded him of when a kid cherished a present they got on Christmas day.

"That's really sweet Michelangelo," Leo's smile widened when the others cheeks darkened at hearing his full name. Though it didn't last long, the freckled turtles face lit up in shock, like a light bulb being flicked on suddenly.

"Would you help me with something Leo?" whispering quietly using his hand as a shield as if someone were ease dropping on their conversation.

Tilting his head curiously, Leo asked: "Help you with what?"

"You know how Raph likes Donnie? Well I found out nerd boy likes him too! But he really wont admit it, so I came up with a plan to get them together."

Leaf green eye brows knitted together, confused "Why would you want to force them together? I don't think that's a good idea Mikey."

"It's not like that dude, I would never do that to my bro, or anyone, I'm just saying its kinda obvious they like each other, Why not give them situation where they gotta face the music if you catch my drift. Nothing major, I just have a plan to get them closer, and since your the big guys brother, you can be like my inside man, but you get all the deets if you agree. You even get to hear my totally radical operation name!" Squealing in excitement at finally revealing his plan to someone. What was the point in having a cool operation name if no one else knew?

The blue dressed turtle rubbed his chin in thought, he did notice his brother seemed to have a thing for the brainy turtle. But had never put much thought into it, if they weren't forcing the two together then he didn't see the harm. He most certainly didn't wish to force them together if they ended up not working out so he would keep Mike in line just in case.

"OK I'm in."

"Yay! C'mere i gotta tell you my super righteous operation name"

Leaning down to humor him, Leonardo turned his head so Michelangelo could whisper in his ear.

"Operation, Boxing Love"

Leo made a pleased face "That's actually really clever."

"Thanks, I try~"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Back to the present dudes)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was hard to argue with three agreeable turtles, it was also hard to argue with your long time best friend when he gave you the puppy dog eyes, and reminded him of the fact he was going to do all the chores for the week.

That and the pizza.

It was no secret the two friends loved pizza, in fact he was sure there might be a few pizza boxes scattered here in there within their home and Don felt embarrassed the brothers would soon see the mess. It was mostly Michelangelo's mess since Don was more of an organized clean freak. But that didn't mean he wanted to clean up his mess.

With the determination that only Mikey possessed, came up with a plan for the two older turtles to follow in their vehicle back home. Which wasn't really a plan but there was no reason to say it wasn't either.

The two brothers seemed compliant about coming over for a movie night. A tradition they started years ago after Mikey was old enough to move in with him, making it much easier to pay the bills with two different people bringing in money.

The neighbors weren't so bad either. LH lived near by, unfortunately due to his large size couldn't live in a house or apartment without it being specially built to give him enough room to move. But luckily was able to replace the sewer cover with a special much larger lid when they repaved the road. You heard right, he lived in the sewer, But they went to visit often because not only was it just out front, but its not like a giant crocodile monster had many friends. Or anyone that visited.

It wasn't too bad down there once you got over the smell, he found a little nook of a large space he called home. Rather homey despite the fact it was a sewer.

Most of their neighbors were humans, but nice to say the least. A few that didn't like them so much only for there species but that was to be expected. They lived right across from probably the sweetest man they had ever met, a husky human named Pete who watched over their apartment if they went on a trip, who they in turn returned the favor. He was a sweet heart, every once in a while he would bring there mail, and just chat pleasantly on almost any subject.

The only real problem they had was Slash. Another turtle believe it or not that lived just a door down. An almost unmistakable door having scratches and many dents and dings littering the wood from the many spikes that protruded from his body. They didn't really see him to much, maybe about once a week or so but it was never really great. Of course they tried to be polite but he either ignored them or was rude. Either by responding with a comment or just brush past them forcibly like they caused him to hate the world or something.

It was also extremely awkward for reasons he would rather not explain now.

Getting back to the present, the two life long friends talked back and forth as the oldest drove home, every once in a while checking to be sure the large truck followed.

Mickey ranted on about how excited he was about everything, meeting Leo, the match, pizza, meeting Leo, meeting Nightwatcher, what movie they should watch, meeting Leo.

He had to mention Leo several times because that's almost all he babbled about. It was really sweet to see his friend fall for someone they met only one other time. And from what he could tell that turtle had a good head on his shoulders and wouldn't break Mikey's heart. That didn't mean he wouldn't keep an eye out.

Pulling up to the small parking lot, Don cut the engine and climbed out with a smile at the enthusiasm his best friend possessed. The brothers truck pulled up next to his car, he could only guess whose it was. It was red after all.

Mikey waved enthusiastically as the two climbed out. Breath hitching at the sight, they both changed into more suiting clothing before they left, but he and Mikey were already in the car waiting when they began to follow. Leo was dressed in more casual clothes, a dark blue t-shirt and gray jacket with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, a pair of jeans and sneakers.

Though he had to say, seeing Raphael without his bandanna was stunning. Dressed comfortably in a worn leather bikers jacket, underneath a tight rust colored wife beater, and finishing the look with black jeans, leather boots, and a hat nearly the same color as his wife beater.

It was so strange to see him in actual clothes. It was no where a bad thing, without his bandanna his eyes stood out brightly against his dark emerald skin. And knowing exactly what kind of muscle structure was hiding beneath that thick jacket was almost teasing.

Though Don was starting to get into the leather jacket.

"So you both live here together?" Leos voice snapped him out of his daze when they were close enough, all unconsciously moving toward the stairs, the two brothers following the residents.

"Yeah, well it's mostly Donnie's place since he lived here before I moved in with him" Mike smiled in return, sprinting up the 1st floor of steps while the others weren't so ecstatic to reach the top.

"Oh? How long have you two known each other?" the eldest chuckled when they all reached the top and followed a skipping Mikey a few doors down the smallish hallway.

"A long time, who knew giving him a pudding cup in 1st grade would make him a life long friend?" Donnie smiled at the silly memory, both brothers laughing loudly, making Mikey grin, "What can I say? The way to my heart is with food dudes."

Unlocking the door a little hesitantly afraid of the mess on the other side, Donatello turned the key to let everyone inside, a sigh of relief escaped him seeing it wasn't too bad, a pizza box here, a sock there. Nothing major.

A simple lay out honestly for an apartment, it opened up to the living room couch and TV near the center, a kitchen to the right and the bedroom to the far left and the other to the far right.

"Mikey if you are willing to keep up your side of the deal maybe you could order that pizza now?" Don suggested setting his shoulder bag down he had brought from the car.

"Pizza!" Mikey declared and ran to find his cell phone which he had left at the apartment by accident.

When Mikey took off, it left Donnie alone with the brothers "Make yourselves at home. Its not much but its home." shrugging off his thin jacket he put on in the car and hung it up on one on the hooks from the wall. The larger turtles followed his image and had done the same, Raph also depositing his cap with his jacket. Only Leo stood politely while Raph trotted over like he owned the place and plopped on the couch.

Mikey returned cooing at an orange furry bundle in his arms, held up his pride and joy "Dude look who I found In my hamper!" the cat mewed and wiggled in his master's arms.

"He was in your hamper?" Don questioned awkwardly, that was just a weird place to find a cat. But Klunk was an evil genius and loved to hide. While Mikey gushed over his new find, Donnie motioned to the two.

"That's Klunk, Mikeys' cat"

"That's right! and who's Daddy's adorable ball of fur? You are!" Mikey exclaimed, showering his kitty with love.

"Klunk?" Raph questioned the strange name, Donnie merely shrugged his shoulders, not really sure about the name himself. Mikey apparently always wanted a cat named Klunk.

Leo walked over to pet the small cat in the youngest arms, it meowed and purred loudly at all the attention it was receiving.

Mikey soon finished ordering the pizza, and they all ended up chatting about everything and nothing. It was actually comforting, it was like they all clicked, easy to get along with despite all the differences and personalitys.

Time flew by, the pizza was delivered in record time, they often timed it out of boredom. And were ready to get movie night on the road, they had snacks, popcorn, soda, and now pizza to complete the stack that took over the coffee table. Having eaten most of the pizza got all comfy on the couch in preparation for the movie. Klunk even taking refuge on the back of the couch near Leo's head.

The only problem they found was what movie to watch, Mike insisted on a horror flick but it never ended well. Whenever he watched something scary he would freak out for the next week unable to sleep and would come crawling to Donnie's room for comfort. Ridicules to say the least. But once again he was out numbered 3 to 1.

"Don't be a party pooper Donnie, everyone wants to watch MAMA." Mikey whined from in front of the TV.

"That's not true, I would like to, but I have to live with you afterward. And you're not crawling into my room because you're scared." leaning back into the crowded couch slightly uncomfortably. His couch was only big enough for about three people and even without Mikey on it presently, it was close. He sat between Leo; to his left and Raph; to his right. Close enough that their thighs would brush and if they shifted their sides would rub. And Donnie had to keep himself from jumping up right then.

"That doesn't happen every time!"

"Yes it does!"

Chuckling Leo spoke up "Don't worry Mikey I'll keep you safe for now." patting the spot the youngest member had been occupying not too long ago.

"See? Leo's my boy, hes got my shell."

"Wait till he sees you afterward."

"Hey!"

"Gezz, jus' pick somthin' fer I pick what ever I want." Raph snickered at the friends, wrapping his arm around the back of the couch where Donnie just happened to be sitting snugly at his side. Getting a glance and responding with a not so innocent smirk.

"Let's watch Alien and you can pick the next movie Mikey. Sound fair?" Alien wasn't too bad and they had watched it before so the youngest wouldn't freak out too much. It also was full of action and had its frighting moments. He probably only wanted to watch something scary because he wanted to cling to the other turtle.

"Fine." grumbling, Mikey slipped the disk in, shut off all the lights with the flick of a switch, and scrambled back to his seat. The TVs glow being the only light within the small apartment giving them a strange blueish glow.

Time passed and like he predicted. Mikey was exaggerating his fear and would squeak and grip the eldest turtle tight. Who didn't see to mind all that much.

Don himself had not seen the film in a while, though it was hard to forget a classic like this. He ended up jumping now and again at the scares but nothing much. His neck was starting to strain from having to stay in the same position unable to shift much thanks to the tight squeeze of four full grown turtles on his small couch.

Despite what his conscious screamed at him not to do, rested his head on Raphael's shoulder. And had to keep his eyes focused on the TV or he would see the smug look on Raph's beak. Only he missed the knowing smiles from Leo and Mikey.

He would regret it later, but was thankful the strain disappeared.

Half an hour later the credits were rolling across the screen, everyone almost unwilling to move but the urge to stretch was too great.

"We should totally watch Superman!" Mike jumped to his feet in a mock superman pose, tongue poking out of the side of his lips.

Superman...why did that sound familiar? "Are you guys ok with that? It is getting kinda late..." Don worried and pulled away slightly from the warm comfortable spot. Stretching his arms without moving from the couch.

"I think one more couldn't hurt." the eldest said smiling when the ball of energy ran to his room and brought back the case.

"Same." Don rolled his eyes at the brothers agreement and settled back in, feeling like he was missing something. Mike scrambled to the front of the TV once more, popping the disk in.

"Booyahkasha! Lets keep this party rolling!" giggling Mikey climbed back into the pile of turtles. Seconds ticked by with nothing but Mikey's giggles when Leo leaned in close to whisper something.

They ended back in the positions as before, only the orange wearing turtle was snoozing against the leaf green turtle.

It was almost 1 am by the time it ended, Don unaffected by the earliness thanks to his endless nights of having to deal with customers and working on his small inventions.

Yawning, Don got up swaying a little at being off his feet for so long, turned off the movie and flicked the kitchen lights on not to wake Mikey but give enough light for the brothers to find their belongings.

Slowly removing the snoozing turtle from his arms, Leo set him on the couch comfortably and couldn't stop the small smile that pulled at his heart when Mikey snuggled into the cushions and snored softly. Without a second thought leaned forward to press a soft kiss to the sleeping forms forehead.

Donnie walked them both to the door and stepped out not to wake Mikey when he spoke, "Thanks for joining us you guys, that was a lot of fun." rubbing his arms when the cool air hit him.

"Thank you for inviting us, we should do this again some time only next time we'll buy the pizza." Leo smiled and waved and made his way to the stairs leaving Raph and Don alone.

Oh he so did that on purpose.

"Knew ya'd have fun." smirking, Raph looked down at him warmly.

Fidgeting nervously, Donnie looked up at the leather wearing male, sighing in defeat "You caught me."

Silence floated between them, the larger turtle stepping closer and pulled him into a hug suddenly, not expecting the move, gripped weakly at the leather jacket. Lips pressing to his ear slit, a low rumbling voice made his breath catch in his throat.

"I'll see ya Friday brainiac."

The warmth and musky smell of worn leather was gone the next instant, standing dumbly watching Raph walk away, only for him to glance over his shoulder and grin back in his direction, waving and disappeared down the stairs.

Waving back numbly with a nervous smile. Don went back inside suddenly feeling a wave of exhaustion hit him, leaning against the door as many different emotions hit him at once.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts before they went to far, Donnie was going to go to bed , but halted when he saw Mikey snoring softly on the couch. With the last of his energy threw a blanket over him before going to his own room, collapsing on his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

A Lesson In Boxing

**Summary:**Donnie thinks boxing is nothing more than two men trying to beat each other unconscious, but when the Mikey black mails him in to going to a boxing match to watch the famous Nightwatcher, He might learn a thing or two in the league of boxing, and maybe even other things along the way  
**Pairing for story:** Raph/Don, Leo/Mikey  
**Disclaimer: **i dont own the tmnt crew, if i did there would so be some new movies,  
**Chapter Title: **The Date  
**Chapter Warnings:** Raphs bad mouth, gayness, Fluffyness,turtlecest _The Date_

It shouldn't be possible to feel such a wide range of emotions, especially first thing in the morning.

For once, it was hard for Donatello to pull himself free from his cocoon of blankets and pillows. The warmth and comfort was almost irritable to his anxious brain. The fact that it was Friday didn't steady his already racing heart. Though he had not dared tell Mikey of the non-consensual date plan, so the fact that he had to get out of bed and face Raphael and Mikey at some time only made him further bury his face into the pillows.

That little hug had set his belly into a pit of butterflies and his head into over drive. The push and pull of the conflicting thoughts and feelings set the genius turtle on edge. On one hand, he did like Raphael; he wasn't too big of an asshole that most famous people were. He was sweet in his own way, and didn't show any real sign of messing with him. But on the other hand, he wasn't sure if he was willing to try anything; he was extremely nervous when it came to any kind of physical relations and lots of people today, that's all they wanted. He was not about to be used as some kind of toy.

Exactly five days have passed since the night with Raph and Leo. As much as he wished he thought differently, it had been a lot of fun. Much more than he had in a long time. Not saying Mike wasn't fun to be around, no. It was just a nice change. Everything had been comfortable and simple almost like they got along without a second thought.

Maybe he could pretend not to be home when that knock came, or visit Leather Head down in the sewers while he came. But he could never do such a thing to anyone. That was not only cruel, it would just eat away at his conscious until he exploded. Lying wasn't in his best qualities.

A soft whine was muffled by the pile of pillows as Don curled more comfortably into his bed, avoiding the shining light filtering through the blinds and curtain. There wasn't any way to avoid it, either lie about not being able attend or just get it over with. And again, lying wasn't his forte and guilt would bubble under his skin till he spilled his guts.

Amazingly enough, Leo had stopped by to visit the other day to take Mikey out for a surprise date. It was really sweet in his opinion. Leo seemed committed and decided to keep himself out of the matter from now on. He would never interfere with a relationship, he just didn't want to see his best friend hurt, but Leo seemed like a great guy. It settled his nerves knowing Mike was in the hands of a very capable turtle.

Back to his own problems, getting up from the warmth of his blankets, he debated just staying in bed till he heard the knock and just lay there till Mike decided to get it. But god knows what would happen if those two teamed up on him and dragged him out of bed. quite possibly, literally.

"Donnie!? You alive in there bro? I don't think I've ever been up before you!"

Groaning, Donnie curled more on himself wanting nothing more than to hide from the day ahead. Kicking the blankets away with the most strength he could muster, the chill sending goosebumps blossoming on his olive skin. Making a mental note to turn the heat up, got up adjusting his pajama bottoms and t-shirt where they clung to his shell and plastron awkwardly.

"Yes of course I'm alive, I don't see how I would be if I was just sleeping a bit longer than usual, unlike you who always seem content in sleeping till noon." beginning his day as always; with a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

"If you say so, don't go all zombie on me dude cause I don't think I Could handle chopping your head off. Don't hate the player! Hate the game! I'm free of anything to do till I have to go to a birthday party till like 4. Cause who has a B-day party at 7 in the morning? Plus, its my day off, I'm free to be as lazy as I want." Flipping his famous chocolate chip pancakes in the pan, swaying from side to side by the stove.

Not responding till he took his first sip of coffee, Donnie took a seat at their small dining table.  
"No one said you had to get up at 7 am, I'm simply an early riser, but you do have a point so consider yourself lucky you have a rather lenient job that allows you to basically work whenever you're called." Sighing contently when the hot liquid settled in his belly, melting away his earlier worries away.

"Speaking of being called, Leo called me earlier~ " chiming with a little wag in his tail.

Rolling brown eyes at the obvious want to tell him the information, humored his best friend "Oh? And?"

Humming a happy tune Mikey replied "And he asked me out again~ I can't wait! He's so much fun and he's so nice and ahhhgg!" hugging his spatula to his chest as he gushed. "He gave me his coat yesterday when we went to a hockey game, I mean who takes a coat anywhere in July right? I swear he did it just to let me use it." grinning an award winning grin, turning off the stove skipping to the table with a plate full of pancakes.

Don made a fond face at the thought, "I take it you had fun then? I didn't hear you come in last night." taking his share of pancakes to his own plate with a small thank you.

"Shell yeah! I got home late because we stopped for some last minute grub." smiling around his mouth full of doughy goodness.

Exchanging between sipping at his coffee to chewing on the delicious breakfast continued into a comfortable silence as they enjoyed their breakfast.

"So have you given any thought into going out with the big guy yet?"

There went the silence.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Donnie decided to just tell him, Mike would find out one way or another "Not exactly, He decided it was ok to take someone out without their consent so I guess I'm going with him to get a drink." wrinkling his beak at the thought of alcohol.

"Really? that's awesome! I can see you both getting married now~" giggling insanely when Don stole some of his pancakes in annoyance.

"Are you listening? I didn't really agree to go, he decided it for me, I don't think that's how dating works." stuffing the bite into his mouth.

"So? You need some demanding attitude in your life bro, you're all about facts and reasoning; it's about time you got someone assertive to push you around a little, and not in a bad way." playfully nudging Don with his foot under the table.

The smartest turtle said nothing but thought over his friends words, pushing his food around with his fork. The look that crossed Don's face sent Mikey into a rare serious mode. Voice dropping to a softer tone in a comforting manner.

"I know you're really nervous about being with anyone after what happened bro, but you don't know how awesome it feels to be in a good relationship! And I'm sure Raphie- no scratch that, I know he's a radical dude and is totally into you." reaching over to squeezing his best friends shoulder reassuringly.

Sighing through his nose unable to stop olive lips from tugging into a small smile. "Thanks, but I'm still not so sure I'm willing to try just yet." finishing off his last mouthful of coffee.

Mike nodded, but smiled cheekily, "Just follow your heart dude," leaning back entwining his fingers behind his head in a smug manner.

Don chuckled, "Maybe you should lay off the romance movies."

"They're not romances! They're just more couple based stuff with lots of cuddling."

"Watching them is not necessarily a bad thing you know."

"But who ever heard of a guy digging that stuff? No way I'm admitting it!"

Halfheartedly the olive turtle punched his friend's arm. "I think its' _you_ who needs to learn to be yourself."

"Yeah right, at least I have the decency to show when I like someone."

"Shut up."

Hours went by as the two friends went about their usual lives, Donatello taking a few hours to work on his IT job, and Mike lazing around watching TV, and doing the chores. Each minute that ticked by sent the genius's belly into a frenzy of uncertainty at the thought of seeing the boxer face to face once again. Both extraordinarily nervous and a tad excited. Even if it was only technically their first date (It took a lot of effort to admit that.) It gave him a warm fuzzy feeling that the larger turtle was almost determined to see him more. It helped set his protected heart at ease. It was nice to know someone was willing to fight for him.

But that lead to his latest predicament, trying to figure out what to wear. Currently dressed in a white short sleeved button up, a purple vest over top, with dark slacks and his usual sneakers. If only it was a colder time of year other wise he would wear his favorite sweater.

Looking at himself in a mirror nodded to himself, nothing too much or too little. A sudden loud knock he was able to hear from his current position getting ready in his bedroom made him jump. Listening intently if Mike made a move to answer it, only hearing an obvious 'I'm not getting up' whistle.

Making his way to the door, Donnie threw a near by pillow at his friend who was lounging on the couch. Taking one final deep breath to calm his nerves, Don finally pulled the door open to peek outside at the casually dressed boxer. He would never be able to get over how amazing he looked without his mask. Not that it didn't make him any less handsome, no. Dressed in a tight black t-shirt with an avenged seven fold printed across the top, he was guessing with the art from the 'Bow to the king' album image. Black jeans and his leather boots from before. That black tee really showed off his powerful arms and shoulders nicely.

Oh boy...

"Sup Donnie-boy" Grinning, Raph gave a mock salute as a greeting.

"Hi...I would just like to say this is a non-consensual date first off." the words slipping past his lips without a second thought and almost wished he could take them back. That sounded terrible.

It didn't look like the other cared. "Great, supposed ta be 'member? Supposed ta get cha to fall fer me."

Raph's confident smirk quickly morphed into a frown "Tha' whatcha wearin'?" looking the smaller turtle up and down with disapproval.

Said olive turtle suddenly felt self conscious at the other eying him and his apparently bad choice at an outfit. "What's wrong with it?" having to bite his tongue in order not to snap at the emerald turtle for saying anything about what he was wearing, that was just plain rude.

Raphael's snout wrinkled slightly "Nothin's wrong wit it, Ya look great jus' where we're goin' ya can look less like yer at some kinda fancy restaurant." grunting and inviting himself in with a gentle nudge of the door. Don watched him for a second feeling bad he almost snapped at the larger male. Almost.

"Hey Raph!" Mike chimed from the couch,

"Sup goofball, which ones yer room?" looking back and forth between the two obvious bedrooms, and immediately realized he didn't have to ask, the door with many different magazine cut outs and a poster of adventure time had to be Mike's room. Opposite one it was then.

"The awesome one, why?" sitting up to curiously watch the turtle as he made a bee line for Donnie's bedroom.

"Gotta get Donnie changed inta somthin' more comfy" smirk coiling his lips gesturing for the youngest member to follow.

"That's what I said dude!"

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!? Don't go in my room you brute!" Don said following after him when the larger turtle disappeared into his room.

"Jus' lookin' fer some clothes fer ya, calm down brainiac." Taking a moment to glance around the room. It looked as if it served two different things, half looked like a normal bedroom, neat and organized even the bed. The other half looked like a science lab. Pieces of scrap metal and tools cluttered a desk near the corner and a computer sat near by with notes and other things surrounding it. Not exactly what he was expecting but who was he to judge?

"But it's my room." Don uncharacteristically whined desperately, feeling embarrassed the other was not only in his room but looking through his closest of clothes.

"Sheesh ya can see mine once ya come ta my place, but yer changin'." Growling lowly when nothing in the nerds line of clothes looked ok to wear. All it was was more fancy things like button ups and- was that a pollo? Oh hell no, there was definitely a need for a god damn t-shirt here. "Ya really need some normal clothes there Donnie, Ever heard of a t-shirt?"

Don groaned at getting no where with this conversation, crossed his arms in agitation. "Yes I have, I just prefer nicer clothing, its easier to get on with the buttons."

"How about this?"

Both turtles turned to see Mikey holding up a simple purple 'Bazinga' t-shirt, and cargo shorts.

"Perfect."

"What?! Do I not get a say in anything?"

"Ya do, jus's not till ya agree ta go out wit me."

"Why would I do that? Do you know how sadistic you sound?"

Raph ignored that last part "Cause till ya do, I'm gonna be 'round, askin' everytime I see ya to get ya to fall fer me. So might as well agree to it sooner than later sweetheart."

"And if I don't?"

Mikey kicked the door shut with an innocent smile, swinging the clothes back and forth slowly.

"Then I'll just have ta prove ta ya I'm here ta stay, and ya are more than worth the fight."

Don felt his cheeks grow hot, glancing back and forth between the two advancing turtles with a devious twinkle in their eyes. The cornered turtle swallowed thickly. 'Mikey you traitor' he hissed in his mind.

"But first, ya need ta change."

Three minutes later Don was dressed in Mikey's clothes. Without too much of a fight after shouting he would get ready by himself if they left him alone. Luckily they trusted the smartest turtle enough, but Raph threatened to come in and dress him if he wasn't out in 5 minutes. There was no way that was going to happen. He even saw the two devious turtles fist bump when they walked out.

"There, are you both satisfied?"

"Yeah, don' worry ya can wear what evah ya want later, tonight's supposed ta be fun, and ya cant have fun in yer old clothes."

"I'm sure it wouldn't make a difference."

Grinning Raphael shrugged "Jus' wait."

"Aw, get outta here you crazy kids!" Mikey urged them to the door "Go have fun! and make sure hes back by 1 Raph!"

"No promises!" Laughing loudly when Don groaned again at Mike's behavior falling into step side by side his 'date'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Minutes Before)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two turtles laughed their way out of Dons room, the face the brainy turtle had made when he threatened to come back in was utterly price less.

"Just saying, if you really wanna win Donnie over, coffee's the way to go bro." the freckled male suddenly leaned up and whispered just in case Don would be able to hear.

"Coffee?" Raph snorted in amusement.

"Yeah like I said before, it's his weakness literally, he drinks that stuff all the time and if you buy him a cup he will love you forever." Grinning happily he was finally able to start getting Operation: Boxing Love into action. "That time you let him have your coffee? Made him melt dude, He's an utter sucker for it. Just remember that, and you didn't hear it from me~" Jumping away when Don came out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Back to the present dudes)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once his best friend and Nightwatcher were out of sight, Mike trotted across the hall to Pete's door knocking secretly. No one other than Leo peeked around the door "Are they gone?"

"Yeah dude, come on!" taking hold of the older turtles hand and pulling his back to his shared apartment. "Thanks Pete! I owe you one!" Mike giggled over his shoulder, the human simply waving in reply.

Pulling his boyfriend through the door to close it behind him Mikey grinned up at him when he was engulfed in a hug.

"Are you ready to get Operation Boxing Love under way?" smiling happily when Leo pulled away to smile right back and pressing a soft kiss to his head.

"I guess so, what did you have in mind?"

Mikey pulled out his phone waving it, snickering in delight "A certain someone to lend a hand!"

"May I ask where you're taking me?" Donatello asked his 'date' as they both trotted down the steps.

"Ta a bar I know," the response came with a half grin and shrug of powerful shoulders.

Sighing softly, Don followed behind. It looked like that was all he was going to get out of the larger turtle. He didn't settle well not knowing where he was being taken, but one glance at Raph made him feel better. Who in their right mind would try anything with someone like him around? It also didn't help that if you were a fan of the Nightwatcher it was easy to tell it was him. So again who would mess with a Professional boxer?

"You are one stubborn turtle."

"Story of mah life, aint the first one ta tell me dat."

"I'm not surprised, but even though its annoying at times I guess its a nice quality to have in your profession." joking around, smiling lightly at the thought.

Grinning at the response Raph and Don finally made it to the parking lot only to have Donnie pause and look around as Raph continued to a Motorcycle.

"Uh where's your truck? or was that Leos vehicle...?" his voice filtering out as Raph picked up the single helmet resting on the bikes handle bars. No...

"Don' got it this time brainiac, just my bike."

"..."

"Are you gonna come closer 'er jus' stand there all night?"

"...Are you kidding?"

"Wha'?"

"Our mode of transportation it a motorcycle?!" voice cracking near the end

"Nevah been on one before have ya?" the sarcasm that dripped off his words was almost unbearable, the knowing smirk only proved his point.

"Of course I haven't! Do you know that Motorcycles are 35 times more likely to be caught in a deadly accident-!"

"Now yer startin' ta sound like Leo"

"For good reason! You could get seriously hurt or even killed riding that thing!"

The older turtle made a slight face of annoyance from all the yelling "Calm yer shell, it's fine, here think fas' " tossing the only helmet in the others direction who caught it with ease.

"Now come on Donnie-boy yer gettin' more attention than anythin' "

True to his words, a few of his neighbors and other pedestrians were staring or obviously trying to listen to their conversation. Even when it was almost 8:30 at night. Stupid vultures.

With one last uneasy glance at the not-so-surprisingly red motorcycle, the genius hesitantly made his way over. The larger turtle threw his leg over the seat, patting the spot behind him.

The last of his reasoning went out the window and climbed on behind him awkwardly trying to make as little contact as possible. Feeling his cheeks warm at the close proximity, Don quickly slipped the helmet over his head to hide it. "But what about you? It's a death wish not to wear a helmet." The roar of the engine drowned out the last bit of his sentence. The bike shifting from its kick stand to the balance of its drivers legs.

"Do it all the time, don' cha worry yer pretty little head." chuckling at the obvious nervousness coming from Don.

"Dat the best yer gonna hold on?" stealing a glance over his shoulder at his passenger.

"I-I think I'll be fine as long you don't go too fast." hesitantly letting his hands rest just above Raphael's hips, letting his fingers curl around where the shell connected to the bridges under his clothing.

"Tha' aint an option." and with that the engine roared again, the bike jolting forward and peeling out of the parking lot. A startled shriek ripping past Donatello's lips and instinctively wrapped his arms tight around the body in front of him in order to stay on.

" 'ang on tight." the emerald turtle chuckled feeling the smaller male cling around his middle for dear life and the face buried in to the back of his shell only made him laugh only to cough lightly as the grip got tighter. Jesus he looked weak but that was one hell of a grip!

"Hey lighten up the grip will ya? I need ta breathe ta drive!" Growling over the loud roar of the engine. Almost immediately the arms loosened but stayed tight around his middle.

"Oh god slow down! This isn't safe and the speed your going is against the legal limit!" squawking muffled do to refusing to remove his face from the shell to watch the speeding cars and building sure to be whizzing by.

"I ain't even at the speed limit yet Donnie-boy!" Laughing loudly as he sped up to reach the legal limit, it was possible though he was purposefully going a bit faster then needed.

Minutes passed to arrive at the new location. Donnie prayed if need be he could find his way back home because that was seriously a terrifying experience. It only intensified the fear knowing full well the consequences of a joy ride like that. A small mistake could take your life and he intended to get back home safely without a missing appendage.

The two finally came to a stop, the olive turtle still gripping tight to the driver unwilling to even peek if this really was the intended place. "Are we here?" voice still muffled due to the Raphael's shell.

A soft chuckle told him everything he needed to know "Were here, ya can let go now."

In a span of a few second, Don can clearly say he had never moved so fast in his life. Till that moment, Don never realized how much he loved non-moving concrete.

Despite his fear and his right mind. He felt a little of something else. Dare he say it was exhilarating, he wasn't much for danger and putting his life on the line for a bike ride. But it was exciting to try something new after so long. The warmth that came from the body in front of him had not been helping either.

Though that didn't mean he intended to do it again soon.

The secret location Raphael intended to take him to, as he said it was indeed a bar. Not seeing a sign to tell its name. But it didn't look like a run down one you see on TV.

"Tha' was fun" the snicker to his right made him scowl lightly.

Shaking his head instead of responding right away, removed the helmet fitted over his head.

"I highly disagree, how do you consider putting your life on the line fun?" handing over the protective head piece to its owner who smirked.

"Dat's the fun brainiac, Ya gotta loosen up an' maybe yu'll see why its fun." Rising from his seat.

Don gave a thoughtful look, it was a thought but it was hard when you lived your whole life the same way. Letting loose like some kind of college party frat wasn't him. Neither was going to a bar but yet, here he was. With the infamous Nightwatcher, dressed in a much more casual clothing than he's used to, getting a ride here on a motorcycle here none the less. The night was still young and he had already done a few things he never imagined.

Maybe it was time to try and let loose.

A gentle tug pulled him from his day dreaming to comprehend Raph taking hold of his elbow to drag him a few steps. Raising an eye brow down at him "Ya done thinkin'?" releasing his hold to nudge Don forward through the doors where he was engulfed with a stale, and unidentifiable scent, music and people/creatures moving in every direction. Raph herded him to the bar near the corner were it wasn't to loud so they could chat without too much distraction and noise.

"Aye Trax I needa few beers ovah here." the two settled into the stools comfortably while Don admired the surrounding, much like any other bar it was slightly dim lighting, most coming from the bar itself and the dance floor. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Well if it isn't the great Raphael himself." The smaller turtle turned back around to meet a triceratops creature casually cleaning a glass as his heavy foot steps could be heard even over the music. And he was huge! He never would have expected someone of his size to be a bartender.

"Long time no see." The other turtle replied with a grin.

"It has been, and you brought a friend?" The much larger triceratops motioned to Donatello who politely waved and greeted him in return.

Raph nodded and motioned to his guest with a jerk of his head.

"Oh, yes, my name is Donatello but you can call me Donnie for short its nice to meet you, and you are..?"

"I am Traximus, it is nice to meet you as well Donatello."

"Aye 'm dyin' a beer loss ovah here Trax."

"Patient as ever, here you both are,"

"Thank you, it was really nice to meet you."

"Any friend of Raphael's is a friend of mine, its not everyday someone is acquainting him." and with that the bartender left them to attend his many other customers. But what did he mean by that?

"He seems nice." Don started more or less just playing with the cold bottle set in front of him while Raph popped the top of his own off with ease.

"Tch, not always, first time I evah met 'im was in the ring, nearly beat me." snorting and took a long chug of his beer.

The other turtle nodded, but was a little taken aback "Hes a boxer?"

"Used ta be, after we fought he retired, some how became mah friend after we beat each other senseless."

Don was going to make his earlier opinion known, but figured it wasn't the best idea.

"Wow, it's usually once you beat each other you become enemies" laughing a little at the thought.

"Fuckin' weird huh?" chuckling along with his date. Who he noticed had yet to even open his drink. Only spinning the bottle absent mindedly as they chatted back and forth.

Reaching just next to him, Raph popped the top off believing that was the problem.

"Oh, uh thank you, but I'm not a drinker, I just didn't want to seem rude." Smiling a bit sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Jus' try it," The emerald turtle tipped his own beer back for another swig.

Not wanting to seem rude after been given it anyway, hesitantly took a sip knowing full well the fowl taste that followed. Of course he had tried a beer before but the taste was something he could never get used to. He didn't like it at all, in fact he would rather have anything other than a simple cheap bar beer. He didn't drink hardly ever and when he did it usually involved a second party asking him to.

"You aint gotta drink it if ya-" Raph stopped mid sentence when Don through his head back to swallow several mouth fulls of the fowl tasting beverage. smacking it back to the counter with a sound of distaste.

"Damn."

"I figure if I need to loosen up, alcohol is the best option to help." coughing lightly half way into his words as said alcohol burned his throat.

Raphael grinned "Wanna have a drinkin' contest then?"

"That thought is out of the question" both turtles laughed together chatting back and forth about nothing and everything at once. Trax came back at one point with some fries on the house for some reason. Raph seemed suspicious when the larger mutant smirked and said it was a memorable night. Also bringing a requested water that Don asked for.

Though the suspicions didn't stop the larger turtle from accepting the food. Donnie took the chance to finally start to get to know this infamous boxing champion.

"That was...?" Don said unsure what word to use, snatching a fry and popping it into his mouth.

"Yer tellin' me, but fuck 'im. I pulled ya out 'ere fer a reason so I wanna get ta know ya brainiac."

"Alright, How about we go back and forth then? I ask a question and you answer? Then you can ask me one." Donatello suggested sipping at his much more refreshing water.

"So how old are you?"

"23."

"Really? I thought you would be older than that."

"You sayin' I look old?"

"No, not necessarily, it's just with your job and everything it's amazing you're still so young."

"Nice save, I mighta had ta pin ya till ya took it back." Raph said, watching Donnie peek away bashfully.

"W'as yer job?"

"I work as an IT tech support. So people call me when their computer isn't working for help. But I work from home so its really easy to do despite the occasional stubborn or for a lack of a better word, crazy person."

Seeing Raphael's questioning look, he continued. "For example, a woman called me the other day yelling that I some how magically made her computer blow up after she spilled coffee on it. Let me remind you she had not been talking to me before all this happened." shuddering at the memory, their policy was to try and help the other person the best they could and not to hang up on anyone. Only when the person in need does can you move one. 3 hours later he was ready to cry that the woman had yet to hang up and stop accusing him of something she did her self and couldn't do anything about it unless she cleaned that computer thoroughly and prayed it still worked.

"I woulda just yelled at her till she hung up, no way im listenin' to that shit."

"It has its perks and downfalls. My policy instructs me to stay on the line until they hang up so I cant really just hang up unless I want to get in trouble with my boss."

"Thats just fuckin' stupid, how in the shell is that fair to ya?" Raph snapped.

The olive turtle merely shrugged with a smile "Its not that big of a deal honestly, I would much rather be the phone guy and not the one who has to go and manually fix their problem." taking a moment to eat a few fries.

"You must 'ave a lota patience fer dat." grunting again and finishing off his third beer.

"I need it to deal with them" smirking a knowing smile. Imagining Raph trying to work someone through to find the problem was just hilarious. He imagined the hot head would just break the computer and say 'problems fixed.'

"How did you become a boxer?" the real question he had wanted to ask since they met.

The emerald turtle chewed his food thoughtfully glancing at his smaller companion. "Actually jus' a hobby. My father's a martial artist and taught us since we were tots. I only got inta it cause it helped me cool off when 'm pissed."

Donnie listened intently at the new information not having guessed this larger turtle would know martial arts. Considering now he was a boxer, but it did help explain his movements even if it all seemed focused on brute strength, and his quick reflexes.

"So you just do it in you spare time..?"

Raph smirked at him with a playful look,"Thought it was my turn?"

Don nervously fiddled with his shirt, "Right, sorry, just curious." smiling up at him.

The smirk coiling at emerald lips made him feel more embarrassed at letting his curiosity get the best of him. Taking a swig from his new bottle of beer ,Raph enjoyed the burn and continued to answer Dons question anyway "Uh-huh, helped a lot. I'd jus' go off and beat on my punching bag or lift weights whenever I was mad." shrugging taking a few more fries to chew absent mindedly.

"Wha' 'bout you?"

"Me?"

"Wha's yer story?"

Don tapped his chin in thought, his life wasn't exciting like it would be if he was a famous sports star. But he could begin somewhere right?

"There's not much to tell. I had always liked all the different fields of science growing up, when I was little I accidentally blew up my parents toaster trying to conduct an experiment. And I went to collage to study engineering." blinking at how boring that sounded. Did he really not have anything cool to say?

"Wait, ya went ta college..?!"

"...Yeah..?"

"Shouldn' ch'ya still be there?"

"Ah, no I started when I was 17 and graduated just before I turned 20."

"Sheesh ya really are a genius."

"No I'm not...It just come naturally I don't think I'm much smarter than anyone really.." His intelligence was something he didn't really like to discuss. It always turned into a lot of unwanted attention, and he really preferred not to be put on the spot. Plus all the praise that came with it was ridiculous. It wasn't a big deal, his brain just could retain more information, that's it.

"Don' cha go and say that shit, just admit yer smart and I'll drop it." glancing down at Don with a strange look in his eyes.

"Whatever you say Raph." shaking his head at his 'date's' behavior.

" 'M serious Don." the low tone made the smaller turtle pause to observe Raphael. His grip had tightened on his fourth bottle, eyes glaring down at the counter like it had offended him.

Unable to think of why his words had affected the fighter the way it did, hesitantly reached out to take the bottle before it could be crushed in the others hands. "Be careful with that."

"Why don' ya admit anythin'?"

Donatello glanced up at the larger turtle in confusion,but didn't get a chance to respond when Raph turned in his stool to face him fully. Eyes burning in anger mixed with something else he couldn't quite decipher.

"Why don' ya admit anythin'? Ya won' admit yer smart, ya wont admit yer cute, ya just take anythin' nice someone says and say no." a sneer starting to shadow his face with every word spoken.

"Ya keep makin' yerself look bad when yer not, that's bullshit." Raph obviously felt strongly about this for some reason. Shock froze his body and stared up at the frustrated and growling turtle. Not believing someone like Raph would have such a response or for him to care so much. It was his normal response to praise or compliments. He wasn't someone who enjoyed a lot of attention and shying away from it was what he did unconsciously. Though, praise was nice when, for example he created something that helped someone else or possibly around Mikey and his shared apartment or was thanked for doing a good job and so on.

Watching with worry that the larger turtle still glared at him lips curling into a snarl from being ignored as he stared helplessly up at him.

"..I'm just not comfortable with compliments.."

"Why the hell not?" growling right back, fist clenched tightly resting on the counter as if holding himself back from punching the accused male.

Don stayed quite, debating telling the truth or lying. But he knew lying may anger the fighter even more than he already was and if that happened he wouldn't be able to sit next to him any longer. It was hard enough trying not to look scared when a turtle much stronger than you is snarling in your face and eyes piercing holes through his body with every second that ticked away.

"Well?!" Raph finally snapped, it made no sense to him why Don would be uncomfortable with compliments. For the looks of it, he deserved everything. He was nice, cute as a button, smart, a little geekish but it only added personality, It was easy to tease him about it too. Brave, and willing to stand by his word. Everything the larger turtle pointed out or praised was shot down with a shy glance away or a 'no I'm not...' or 'it really isn't..'. He could tell without much effort Don wasn't fishing for praise or compliments so what was the big fucking deal?!

"It scares me."

Faltering at the answer Raph looked down the other in surprise. Don was gripping at his shorts tightly keeping his eyes down cast avoiding any eye contact.

"Wha'? Why?" reeling back to observe Don fully, suddenly feeling a wave of guilt wash over him at the olive turtle who looked just about to curl in on himself as auburn eyes shut tightly. That was saying something because he, Raphael Hamato, didn't feel guilt for almost anything.

"Because I don't want my heart to be played with again."

Brow ridged knitting together in confusion Raph glanced around to see if anyone was watching them, when he decided no one was, replied in softer tone.

"Fuck Don I didn' mean ta hit a nerve-"

"No, its ok" for the first time, Donatello interrupted.

"You will find out one way or another so I may as well get it out there now. I've never really dated anyone before, let alone really had a solid relationship. And a while back I was in a bar much like this one with Mike and a lizard came up to chat with me at the bar. His name was Ben and he seemed really nice, and we talked for a long time. I found out we had a lot in common, and much like you are, we flirted a little and it was really nice to find someone like that who wasn't looking for the next one night stand. But at one point he asked if I would be willing to meet him again and I agreed, we had talked for some time and I admittedly really liked him." Don re-told the events without so much as glancing at his date, afraid of seeing his face.

"And...When I agreed to see him again, he got up with a disgusted look on his face. A group near by that I didn't notice watching us were laughing and patting him on the back after he moved away. They had given him money. I realized everything that just happened was just some kind of sick joke to play. Ben had been bet to see if he could get me to see him again, or into bed. All they did was point and laugh at me, I found out Ben was not even gay, so I guess it was a huge deal that he was able to accomplish it." hands trembling lightly at re-living that terrible experience. It not only hurt him emotionally but there had been so many people to witness it, some had even joined in laughing at him not even knowing what was going on. He nearly cried in front of all those people, no he wasn't a cry baby, but to experience something like that was to omuch to bear. Luckily Mikey had come to his rescue after chewing Ben out taking him home right after. He didn't leave the apartment for almost a month, even with Mikey's coaxing.

"I had never felt so utterly humiliated in my entire life. It hurt, both emotionally and mentally . I've been teased my entire life and I was used to it. What I wasn't used to is so many people to joke about me and call me a fag all at once was too much. I really had been starting to like him, so to have it all just ripped away so fast was like a punch in the face and for everyone to join in was excruciating. I cant take anything nice anyone says to me seriously because I'm afraid its all some kind of joke to play with my emotions. I try to avoid anyone showing interest in me because who would be serious about someone like me? I'm nothing special, nor am I the most attractive person in the world. I...I just cant go through that again..." A small hitch in his voice was the only detail of how much damage that single man had caused to the shy turtle. It was also a reason he didn't like to be the center of attention, it would just remind him of that embarrassing night.

Raph's earlier posture had melted away and stared at Don in shock. That was something he wasn't expecting to hear. But it explained everything, that dramatic experience left the poor turtle heart broken and scared of anyone who tried to get close. But hearing it was something totally different. It sent a boiling rage through Raphael's skin that someone could do such a thing to the already shy male. He swore up and down in his head that no one came to his rescue or even defend the poor victim besides Michelangelo.

If he ever saw this Ben guy, he would have a little 'chat' about that night.

But the larger male wasn't good with words. To him, the phrase: 'actions speak louder than words' was how he functioned. Staring with mixed feelings at the other who still had yet to move from his position and refused to open his eyes.

Following his instincts with what he did best, and they screamed at him to comfort the smaller turtle.

Moving forward off his stool to stand, took hold of the shoulder opposite of him to turn Donnie around to face him. Wrapping him protectively in a hug. To his surprise, it was returned with olive arms curling under his own at the feel of comfort.

"I didn' know."

A sniffle emerged from the mouth muffled against his scared, clothed plastron.

"I know."

Refusing to move away from the sniffling turtle, Raph held him protectively; feeling almost awkward he was doing so, hands unconsciously stroking the exposed shell. Both males feeling a warm fuzzy feeling flop around in their bellies. Raph was never good at saying sorry, because he hated to admit he was wrong. But this seemed like the situation he could swallow down some of his pride.

"Sorry" It felt strange to hear the word come from his own tongue, but was unwilling to say anything else or risk saying something he shouldn't.

A soft grateful laughing came from Donnie as he pulled away slowly wiping his eyes with a smile. Raph could only watch in confusion as Donnie looked much more content then moments ago.

"Hugging is a good medicine." he spoke, finishing wiping his wet eyes. Even when the other had said nothing more than sorry, he could feel everything in such a simple gesture. Don could feel that Raph was truly sorry for getting angry at something he had not yet understood, and had been telling the truth when he said he wasn't messing with him.

"It transfers energy and gives the person hugged an emotional lift, Scientists say that hugging is a form of communication because it can say things you don't have the words for." Unable to look away from the quiet speaking turtle Raph could only watch as said turtle smiled thankfully up at him.

"And the nicest thing about a hug is that you usually cant give a hug without getting one in return." This time Don was up to hug Raphael who had yet to sit down.

"Thank you" the soft breath tickled an emerald neck and pulled away just as quick as it began.

Warm brown met fiery amber in a silent exchange before auburn peeked away with a light flush on olive cheeks.

A real genuine small smile made it to the fighters lips as they returned to their rightful stools side by side.

" 'S yer turn ya know." nudging Donnie with his arm to get his attention, wanting to bring back the comfortable atmosphere they had before he decided to let his anger get the best of him. For once it led to something good.

Donnie had yet to stop smiling displaying his tooth gap and Raphael had to resist leaning over to press a kiss over those soft looking lips.

"I always wondered why you took that pose before you box." mimicking it with ease having it engraved into his mind at such a strange gesture. The mood falling back into a much more comfortable and natural aura as before despite his emotional experience seconds ago.

Raph chuckled at the mock pose "Its somethin' I do before I fight, it pays respect ta my father for teaching me everything he knows. He's done a lot fer me an' Leo, took us in, gave us a home, and became our father." Suddenly wishing he had a beer to hide the fact thatwhat he was saying made him feel mushy. but it was true, Raphael would never be able to thank their master enough for everything he's done. Even if he did disapprove of him boxing, it still meant the world to him that his father often came to watch him box any how.

Don gave a strange look, not quite wanting to ask what was bouncing around in his mind but his scientist side got the better of him "He took you in?"

"He's our adoptive father."

"Again I would never would have guessed you were adopted."

A smirk curled his lips "Ya would if ya met him." Don snorted lightly deciding to look into its meaning later on.

They asked each other questions back and forth for a long time, getting to know each other was much easier than either of them could have hoped. Both turtles were different in not only personality but hobbies and likes. Though they had much in common. They both enjoyed fixing up cars and bikes was just one of the few things he was the most excited over. Finally someone who could help him every once in a while. He wouldn't even mind lending aid to tune up Raphael's motorcycle.

"Wanna dance?" the question caught him off guard and looked up at the amused face grinning down at him.

"I can't dance." chuckling at the very thought of himself on the dance floor. It would look more like a board trying to dance.

The larger turtle just laughed and grabbed his elbow. "Neither can I brainiac."

Before Donatello knew it, they were surrounded by dozens of moving bodies in the center of the dance floor, some new catchy song blasted from the speakers, loud enough he could feel the vibrations travel through his shoes and tickle his toes.

There was just enough room for them to move around without to much bumping and hopefully no grinding because that's what dancing seemed to pass off these days.

But Raph ignored everyone around them focusing on him with a lazy grin. "Come on just move back 'in forth it aint hard ya stiff." teasing the turtle in front of him. He didn't know how to dance either, but wasn't about to let the opportunity pass up to be close to Don.

Huffing at the insult swayed along with the larger turtle inches apart as the music played on, occupationally would slide against one another led to an embarrassed apology by Donatello. Raphael would only laugh and reach out to pull him closer once more.

The song suddenly changed into a slower one, many people scurrying away or pairing off with someone instead. Hesitantly before the fighter could move them back to their spot in the corner of the bar, Don reached up to settle his hands on broad shoulders to keep him in place. With a small smile said "I think I can stay for one more."

Raphael smirked and let his own hands come to a rest at those slim hips as the two swayed along with the music in a slow rhythm. Pressed close, chest to chest, the two let the music move their bodies together without a second thought. Gazing at one another admiringly even as others around them returned back to the dance floor, the slow song ending. It didn't deter their dance.

"Hello Michelangelo, I was calling as a check in with Raphael and Donatello." The large bartender glanced at the couple.

"I don't think you need to plan any further, they appear to be working it out on there own." hanging up soon after. There was no need for him to encourage either of the two. Traximus smirked at his friend as he danced with the smaller turtle. He had high hopes for those two.

"I don't think I can get back on your bike Raph." Don nervously said, the two making their way back outside after there dance, it was almost midnight he realized and needed to get home before Mike got worried he died or was killed by a vampire.

The owner of said vehicle merely laughed at him "You got no choice there Donnie-boy. Unless ya wanna walk home."

"I'm considering it, but I don't really know where we are so it would do little good. Plus you did drink are you sure your even suited to drive?" he had not been paying attention with his face buried earlier into Raph's shell during the first drive after all. There would be little chance of making it back home.

"Jus' a buzz, takes more then dat ta get me drunk. i'll go slow this time if ya get yer ass on here already." Throwing his leg over the seat and started the engine. It roared to life once more. Tossing the only helmet to his passenger. Who sighed shaking himself for another adventure when a loud squeal startled him as he climbed on behind the boxer.

"Oh my god is that the Nightwatcher!? It is I would recognize that body anywhere!" a few girls leaving the bar pointed in there direction, and scurried toward them.

"Shit" Don heard the boxer say under his breath. Unable to go any where till he could back up and pull out, but with a bunch of swooning girls surrounding them; it was really hard to do so.

"It is him! ahhhh! I cant believe it!"

"Will you please sign my chest!? please! I'm your biggest fan!" a human swarmed near the left side of his bike. "No, now get outta mah way." Raph was trying very hard not to snap at his so called fans. He hated the attention he got outside the ring, and the inside. He couldn't stand overbearing obsessed fans.

"I'll come home with you honey, I'll make a much better passenger than him~" came a purr from a cat to his right. A snarl forming his his face as none of them moved. revving the engine as a warning. Feeling Donnie's unease behind.

"Who's this? Wouldn't you rather take us home with you?~ I bet your just giving him a ride home how sweet." The chatter made Raphael grit his teeth hard not to bark at the bitches to move outta the fucking way before he just ran them over. Turning his head to whisper over his shoulder for Don to put on the helmet. Who did so with little hesitation.

"I'm totally in love with you! you look so sexy when you fight! I fell for you the first time I saw you!"

The comments about Don was the final straw, he snarled at the group with fiery amber eyes blazing baring his teeth threateningly. "Well you better get the fuck back up! I ain't inta people like ya, Now Get the fuck away so I can leave. NOW!" the final growl stunned them back enough for him to pull away. And peel out with a loud screech of the tires.

The olive turtle yelped and held tight to the driver as they sped off toward what he hoped be his and Mikey's apartment. "S-slow down Raph! They are gone!"praying he listened, if he didn't slow down he swore he would die of hyperventilation.

Luckily the bike slowed to a much better speed. Taking only 10 minutes to make it back, and in no time were pulling into the parking lot.

A breath Donnie didn't realize he had been holding rushed out taking a moment to rest his head against the larger turtles shell to catch his breath.

"Don't ever do that again."

"S'not my fault they wouldn' move."

"But you didn't need to go so fast." Feeling as if he wouldn't pass out, Don removed himself from from the dangerous piece of machinery with the helmet in hand.

"If ya had gotten on like a good turtle we woulda got outta there 'lot faster" Smirking, he stayed put taking the helmet offered to him.

"Excuse me if I'm not thrilled to climb on after you to put my life in jeopardy, especially after you having a few drinks." playfully swatting at the hand.

Raphael walked him to the apartment door, where Don rubbed at his arm unsure what to say or do. So, he started with thanks.

"Thank you Raphael, I had a lot of fun. I really do appreciate what you said earlier." and he had not been referring to sorry, but the hug the boxer gave him in comfort. Raph nodded in agreement seeming to be more action than words tonight.

Another short silence followed, but the larger turtle rolled his eyes leaning down to come to eye level with with flustered male. "Get ready for a hundred and ninety pounds a muscle chasin' afta ya" Raph's breath ghosting over Donatello's ear slit as he was pulled against the broad chest in another hug.

An unfamiliar warm fuzzy feeling returned when Don got the courage to respond with what he wanted "If you keep it up you wont be chasing much longer."

"You bet yer ass I wont be." Pulling away with a knowing grin, "Come ta mah next match, tommorrah, I got somethin' I wanna show ya."

"But-"

"Leo'll drop off the tickets."

"I can't ask you to keep doing that, those are expensive Raph."

"ya don' need ta, I'm givin' 'im ta you two." nudging him gently toward the door with a wink.

"You really are stubborn."

"Got that right."

With that last note, the emerald turtle turned on heel and made his way back down the hallway. The younger was just about to open the door when he heard his name being called.

"Yeah?"

"Ya bettah start gettin used ta compliments!" laughing, Raph finally disappeared down the steps with a wave.

His belly suddenly turned into butterflies at the older males words.

Nudging the door open around 1am, Don flicked on the light to see Mikey sitting legs crossed like a parent waiting for their late child to come home. That was unexpected.

A sudden happy grin was threatening to split his face in two "Tell me everything."

Smiling despite himself, shut the door, and kicked off his shoes, "It's one in the morning, you can wait." a full intent to crawl into bed and sleep for what he felt could be days.

"NO! I cant, I need all the juicy details! At least give me something!" Mikey said whining from over top the couch when Don walked by.

Taking a moment to reflect on tonight's events to find one in particular to tell his curious friend. It was tempting to give him something boring like, we ate fires, but a sudden stroke of genius made him smirk. It wasn't often he came up with a very memorable come back, but this would take the cake. Not to mention drive Mikey crazy till morning.

"Well, lets just say hes one heck of a ride." biting his lips to stop the laughter bubbling in his chest at the shocked and envious look that took over his freckled friends face. He was of course talking about the crazy driving he had dealt with on the bike ride.

But Mikey didn't know that.

"NO YOU DID NOT!, TELL ME EVERYTHING RIGHT NOW, EVERY SINGLE DETAIL!." Donnie quickly shut and locked his bedroom door before Mike could invade and bother him all night. Finally able to laugh even as he got ready for bed. That would fester in his gossip seeking bros mind all night.

Collapsing on his bed amongst the piles of pillows, Don fell asleep with a muffled cursing outside the door, and thought of the night dancing around his mind.

He was starting to feel much better about seeing Raphael.


End file.
